Complications
by IAmYoursTruly
Summary: Naomi continues her teenage life and Ayumi has developed a crush on one of the two popular boys which is Yoshiki and Satoshi. One cold day the two boys developed a crush on Naomi, and she is already growing a liking on one of them. Will the boys often fight over Naomi? Or will Ayumi catch Yoshiki's attention?
1. Meeting the Popular Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Naomi walked with her best friend Seiko and the Class Rep to lunch, their favorite subject.

"What's today's lunch?" Naomi asked.

"It's Friday so it's pizza" Ayumi said.

"Yay!~Pizza!" Seiko said cheerfully.

"You are hungry? You just ate brownies" Naomi said.

"I am still hungry!" Seiko said.

"Wow, even after you ate about 34 of those brownies?" Ayumi said.

"Yup!" Seiko said.

"It's normal anyways.." Naomi said.

The three girls laugh, until they pass across the hottest and popular guys at school.

"Haha! Satoshi! You sneaky little bastard!" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki Kishinuma, has bleached and somewhat spiky hair, Grey eyes. He is popular for Smoking and Drinking, which the rest think it's 'cool', also hottest for his perfectly built body, and facial features.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Satoshi yelled at him.

Satoshi Mochida, has brown hair, his eyes are also brown that attracts the girls, he is really quiet when he is not in a mood. He is popular for his kindness and hottest for his facial features, a six pack and his 'Perfectly Built Body' which the girls say (-.-)

Satoshi and Yoshiki were sitting in a table, they were surrounded by multiple boys and girls.

"Does smoking relax you?" One boy asked.

"Yea, it's good if you have stress" Yoshiki said.

"I might think of doing it..." The boys said.

"…" Satoshi stayed silent.

"C'mon Satoshi! Talk" Yoshiki said.

"I don't feel like it" Satoshi said.

"You just did!" Yoshiki said.

"…" Satoshi didn't speak.

"If you stay quiet I will tell them your secret" Yoshiki said.

"What secret?" A lot of students asked.

"Great, yoshiki why did you say that" Satoshi said.

"Because you didn't talk" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi sighed.

"Strange boy, don't smoke or it will cause you lung problems when you are older" Satoshi said to the boy.

"You are too kind, Mochida" He said.

"That's why I am popular eh?" Satoshi winked causing the girls to squeal.

"Satoshi.." Yoshiki said covering his ears.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki laughed and Satoshi just stayed silent. Nobody ever heard or saw Satoshi laugh, Also they barely saw Satoshi smile.

Satoshi stood up.

"Sorry, I have to go get my lunch, please excuse me" Satoshi said.

Everyone moved to the side to let him pass.

"I'll go with you" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi just walked silently, yoshiki caught up to him walking beside him.

"Why are you so quiet and kind?" Yoshiki asked.

"If you have a problem with it then go talk to my parents" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki sighed "You always win" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, and you better not tell no one about my secret" Satoshi said.

"You being popular for your kindness, results you hiding a secret" Yoshiki said.

"Even a guy like me keep secrets" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki laughed until they stopped, seeing 3 girls in front of them.

"May I help you?" Satoshi asked.

"N-no" Naomi said.

"Ah..you are Naomi Nakashima, you are in my class right?" Satoshi asked.

"Y-yea.." Naomi answered.

"You must be Ayumi Shinozaki, the class Rep eh?" Yoshiki said looking at her from her feet to her head.

"Yes, I am" Ayumi replied.

"Satoshi! It's time!" A male voice yelled.

Satoshi just sighed, and calmly walked towards them but stopped.

"Are you coming or what?" Satoshi said calmly.

"Yea I am" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi turn to look over his shoulder.

"Will you girls mind to get our lunch?" Satoshi asked kindly.

"O-" Naomi was cut off.

"We will get it!" Ayumi said.

"Thanks" Yoshiki said, he winked at her and turn to walk towards their table.

"His wink.." Ayumi said, she blushed.

"C'mon Class Rep, we have to get their lunch" Naomi said.

"Hey! What about me?" Seiko said.

"Meet us at class" Naomi said.

"Okie!" Seiko said and skipped off.

"Let's go!" Ayumi said, followed by Naomi.

* * *

"And I was like 'I like garlic' and then he was like-"

"Sorry to interrupt your jokes but we have your lunch" Ayumi said.

"Hey! You two girls get lost!" One of the boys said, followed by more.

Satoshi stood up, he slammed his fists on the table making everyone shut up.

"Leave them alone, they are our friends" Satoshi said, he looked at them.

"Am I right?" Satoshi said, winking at them.

"Y-yea we are" Naomi said.

Ayumi just nodded.

"Treat them with respect, understood?!" Yoshiki yelled making the boys shiver in fear, they had never heard Yoshiki yell like that.

"S-sorry" A boy apologized.

"Yea, we are all sorry" Another boy said.

Satoshi and Yoshiki smiled, then realized why they were here for.

Satoshi took his lunch from Naomi's hand.

"Thanks" Satoshi said, he smiled at her.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Satoshi even Yoshiki looked at him.

"Woah..he smiled!" One girl said.

"Yea..it actually seems hot!" Another girl said.

'Jesus, please God help Satoshi escape from the girls..' Yoshiki thought.

The bell rang.

"It's time for class.." Satoshi said looking up at the clock.

"Yea, we have to go now thanks girls!" Yoshiki said smiling at them.

"It's Nakashima and Shinozaki…" Satoshi whispered to him.

"Eh..who cares?" Yoshiki said.

"I do, you should be nice to those girls" Satoshi said.

"You think your sweet and kind words will work? You are wrong boy" Yoshiki said.

"I am a teenager" Satoshi said.

"Yea, I don't care let's just get to class before people come to bother us" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi just walked to the classroom.

"Ugh..reading.." Yoshiki said.

"Yoshiki, get it over with" Satoshi said.

"Easy for you to say" Yoshiki said.

"Heh..i get good grades in every subject..i don't need to read a book" Satoshi said.

"I wish I could be like you, good grades.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked at him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to change, you are fine just the way you are" Satoshi said.

".." Yoshiki looked at him.

"Hey! Mochida!" Someone yelled.

"Hm?" Satoshi turned to see Seiko.

"Mochida!~" Seiko said.

"What is it..Shinohara.." Satoshi said.

"You owe me a pen" Seiko said.

"Oh..yea..here" Satoshi said, he gave her the pen.

"Thank you..Mochida!~" Seiko said, she hugged him.

"Are you serious? Why do I always feel left out" Yoshiki said.

"And you too Kishinuma!~" Seiko said hugging him real tight.

"I..I should have shut my mouth.." Yoshiki said struggling to breath.

Seiko let go of him and sat down on her chair.

"We should sit down, it's starting" Satoshi said.

"Y-yea.." Yoshiki said holding his throat.


	2. Talk!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Yo..Satoshi" Yoshiki whispered.

Satoshi just continued to write notes on his notebook ignoring the bleached hair boy.

"Satoshi.." Yoshiki whispered louder.

"What.." Satoshi whispered back annoyed.

"What is the answer for number 3?" Yoshiki whispered.

"Ugh..that is 3.-"

"Mochida! Pay attention we have a test tomorrow" The teacher said.

Satoshi sighed and looked at the teacher.

"You have to multiply the exponent to the outside number, which is -2 - 5 which gives you the exponent answer and the whole number should be the base." Satoshi said impressing the teacher.

"I am ready for the test so I don't need to be studying" Satoshi said.

"What the hell dude.." Yoshiki whispered.

"I have been studying.." Satoshi said.

"I tried studying before but I ended up with a terrible grade" Yoshiki whispered.

Satoshi just ignored him and continued writing on his notebook, yoshiki sighed and tried to pay attention.

* * *

"I nailed it" Yoshiki said.

"Nailed what?" Satoshi said.

"Paying attention" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi shrugged and turned around walking towards the door.

Yoshiki sighed and followed him.

"Why do you always seem like you don't give a crap"

Satoshi just kept walking.

"Satoshi! What's up?" A boy said.

"Not much" Satoshi answered.

"Jeez you are boring" Another boy said.

"Then don't talk to me" Satoshi replied.

Yoshiki heavily sighed and walked off to the right into a hallway.

Satoshi turn to look at him, raising a brow.

"Lonely much?" Satoshi said.

* * *

"Kishinuma! Are you free?" Some girl asked.

"No, I have to..swim.." Yoshiki said.

"Swim?"

The bleached hair boy looked down and started to walk faster, after he was outside in the cool wind.

"..Ah..This is what I needed.." Yoshiki said, he looked up at the blue sky.

After a while of relaxing he heard the bell ring.

"And..i am late again.." Yoshiki said, he stood up and turned around.

"Huh?"

"Kishinuma? What are you doing here?"

"I am just..cooling off" Yoshiki said.

"It's time for you to go to class"

"Yea, yea, Class Rep I know" Yoshiki said.

"Why were you cooling off?"

"I needed time to think"

"…"

"Now, if you will excuse me I have to go" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi let him pass, leaving her in thought that Yoshiki is acting weird, she could sense something is wrong with him. She had to inform someone..but who..

"Mochida!" Ayumi said, noticing the brunette walking by.

* * *

"What room..what room.." Yoshiki said trying to find the room number.

"Ah! Here it is, how come I can't remember even though I went here a ton of times.." Yoshiki said.

He shook it off and headed for the door only to be pushed to a locker.

"Tell me Yoshiki, what's wrong with you?" Satoshi said.

"Why did you have to push me..on a locker.." Yoshiki said while whining in pain.

"Because it will get your attention or else you will ignore me" Satoshi said.

"…"

"Now tell me..what's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"Now you care..i thought you didn't care about me" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"You always ignored me even when important events and scenes go on" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"Why do you always ignore me? I am your best friend!" Yoshiki yelled at him "Why!" Yoshiki yelled again.

"…"

"You have been ignoring me for a couple of years! Why can't you just talk to me! You always ignore me which pisses me off!" Yoshiki yelled.

"…"

"Don't stay quiet on me! Talk! Can't you talk?! If you can talk then talk dammit!" Yoshiki yelled.

"…"

"Stop! Talk to me! At least a word!" Yoshiki yelled his temper rising.

"…"

"TALK!" Yoshiki yelled real loud attracting attention from nearby people.

"Yoshiki, calm down" A student said.

Satoshi chuckled and looked at him.

"Are you trying to make me cry like the last time? It's not gonna work, I am talking right now so I am done here" Satoshi said, he turned around going inside the classroom.

"Why won't you understand..?" Yoshiki said.

**After School...**

Satoshi walked towards the main entrance, though he noticed Naomi walking beside him.

"Eh?" Satoshi said.

"Are you and Kishinuma okay? I heard Kishinuma yelling" Naomi said.

"Y-yea we are ok" Satoshi said.

"Stop lying, I can tell something is wrong"

"Nakashima, please can we continue this tomorrow" Satoshi said.

Naomi understood and nodded at him, Satoshi smiled at her and walked on his own.

* * *

Satoshi was lying down on his bed, his hand on his stomach and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"…"

**-Flashback-**

"Don't stay quiet on me! Talk! Can't you talk?! If you can talk then talk dammit!"

**-Flashback End-**

Satoshi sighed and clenched his fists, he looked at his lit lamp. Satoshi extended his hand and turned off the lamp.

He closed his eyes, hoping too have a good dream.


	3. Testing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**The Next Day...**

"Hey Mochida!"

"Oi! Mochida!"

"Hello, Mochida!"

Everyone greeted around him.

"Hey.." Satoshi said, he waved at them and continued to walk slowly, his head down.

"Satoshi!" Someone yelled. "Huh?" Satoshi said looking over his shoulder.

"Satoshi, what's up?" Morishige said.

Sakutaro Morishige, well..i just have to say he is kind of popular just because he hangs out with Satoshi, aside from that he is known only because he is in the drama club and acted in a lot of plays. Indigo hair with glasses and perfectly wore uniform.

"Not much.." Satoshi said. "Is it about that fight or something that happened yesterday?" Morishige asked him, seeing his sad expression.

"Might be"

"Satoshi I can tell you are sad"

"…"

"What are you sad about? You looked fine after that"

"it's just.."

Morishige raised a brow signaling for him to continue. "He told me that I always ignored him, he wants me to talk to him all the time just like with other people, I just did to him yesterday but I felt like something is missing and it has been bothering me since yesterday" Satoshi said.

"Uh..hm..did you apologize..?" Morishige asked.

"No"

"Then that might be what you are missing"

"And apology? Sure I am kind but..no..no I won't do it"

"C'mon Satoshi, trust me that's what has been bothering you"

"No" Satoshi said. "An apology always fixes everything"

"Why would I want to fix this situation"

"Because you want peace"

"…" Satoshi suddenly stood quiet. "See? Don't back down now" Morishige said.

"I guess I'll TRY to" Satoshi said. "What do you mean TRY, you are known for your kindness and I bet you apologized too so many people" Morishige said.

"Yea..i did, but this is different, apologizing to a best friend" Satoshi said. "Tell me if it worked" Morishige said, Satoshi nodded and walked away inside the school.

"Now..where is-" Satoshi stopped remembering what he was suppose to do, he walked towards the short hair girl since she was nearby.

"Oi, Nakashima" Satoshi said.

Naomi stopped talking to her friends and turn to face Satoshi.

"Mochida?" She said.

Her friends were staring at him, they began to ask him questions..As always..

"Mochida, want to go out" all of them said at the same time, they glanced each other and began fighting.

"Uh..are your friends always like that?" Satoshi asked.

"Only when they meet popular people" Naomi replied.

"It can't be helped.." Satoshi said.

"Yea..so what brings you here?" Naomi asked.

"Well..i said we are going to continue our conversation today" Satoshi said.

"Oh yea!" Naomi said.

"You seem like you forgot about it.." Satoshi said.

"I kind of..did.." Naomi said.

Satoshi sighed "Let's just…continue.."

**(Doing First Person right now, if you don't like it tell me by a pm or review)**

**[Satoshi]**

I explained everything what happened yesterday, after I was done she looked like she was in deep thought.

"So you are going to apologize him?" She asked.

"Yea" I said and sighed looking up.

"That's probably what you are missing" She said.

"That's what Sakutaro says" I said, I looked at her again. "Sakutaro? I haven't seen him for weeks since the last play" She said.

"Well, he found me and we talked" I said.

"Alright then..aren't you going to apologize to him?" She said.

"I guess..he felt lonely so I feel bad for him" I said.

"Ok, well I will stop these girls to fight" She said.

I chuckled.

"Girls can you stop or I'll have to leave this school" i said.

The girls stopped in a second.

"Don't leave!" A girl said. "Yea don't leave, you are our hero!" Another one said.

"How.." I said.

"Impressive.." Naomi said. "Yea..well thanks for listening to me, see ya girls" I said, I winked at them and left.

I looked over my shoulder finding Naomi blush and turn away, I chuckled as always I make girls blush though little portion, yoshiki almost never winks because then hell comes.

I knew where Yoshiki always goes when he is upset, thinking, cool off etc..

I open the door to the roof, hearing a gasp from someone I knew it was Yoshiki.

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki said.

"Hey" I said trying to keep it cool.

"What do you want?" Yoshiki said turning back to seeing the sky.

I dropped my bag on the floor.

"I came here to apologize" I said, yoshiki looked at me.

"For what?" He said.

I sighed knowing he will ask this, I hate admitting stuff especially this, but if I want to fix this situation then I'll have to do it.

"For ignoring you for 2 years" I said.

"Not only that" He said.

I raised a brow confused by what he meant, I thought very hard but once I found out I looked down sadly, feeling bad.

"And..i am sorry for making your ex gf dump you.." Satoshi said.

"Great! Say it on your knees!" He said.

I sighed, and had no choice but too..

"Oww!" He said, I grabbed his shirt pushing him to the wall.

"I don't need to be on my knees" I said very angry at him.

"This is why I won't forgive you, your temper always rises easily" He said.

I let go of him, knowing I always get easily angry, I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"Sorry.." I said, I picked up my back pack ready to go downstairs but once I heard Yoshiki I stopped to hear.

"I forgive you bro! I was just testing if you would really push me to the wall again, jeez..my back hurts even worse" He said.

I raise a brow, but then smiled and nodded at him, he laughed and I left. I knew he would follow me.

I noticed Yoshiki walking by my side, of course he does this all the time when he has nothing to do.

"Satoshi! Yoshiki! What's up!" A lot of guys waved at us.

I waved back and walked to my homeroom. When I got inside I spotted the girl I needed to talk to.

"Nakashima" I said, she turn to look at me and smiled.

"Did you?.."

"Yea, we are cool" Satoshi said.

"Sup Nakashima" Yoshiki said, looking at the girl. "Not much" Naomi said.

Soon Ayumi came.

"You guys are finally back?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded.

Ayumi smiled too and looked at Yoshiki, I raised a brow and left Yoshiki with the girls, of course I always sit down for the class to start.


	4. Easily Fighting

**I guess you guys like First Person? Should I do a half of First person and another half of Third Person? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**First Person :o**

**[Satoshi]**

I walk to the bathroom since I got paint on my nose and clothes from Naomi and Yoshiki playing around, they are getting along..that's good but I noticed Ayumi pretty upset.

I enter and wash my self, my hair even. Once I was done I shook my head like a dog, after I looked at the mirror seeing my hair everywhere, I just hope those girls would see me ugly. Being popular sucks.

I exited and met Naomi running in speed and then Yoshiki behind her, I raised a brow, their childish behavior..

I sigh and walk to my classroom, I notice the girls looking at me, me hoping they would ignore me. But then this came...

"Mochida you look even hotter!" A girl said, and by girl I mean seiko.

I ignore them and sat down, obviously Naomi and Yoshiki wasn't here they were out there fooling around. I glanced at Ayumi, her face very upset and her eyes..full of anger. I asked my self..what did I miss?

After a while of painting I noticed Yoshiki and Naomi come in, that sure was about 10 minutes, surely I think I saw Ayumi get angrier, I wonder why?

**[Yoshiki]**

I panted for air, I had to run after her all that time just to get my pencil back, when I sat down I noticed Ayumi very angry, I raise a brow making her turn her head to look elsewhere.

I stood up making the teacher scream at me.

"Kishinuma sit down!" The art teacher said. I heard some people giggle especially Naomi, for sure I noticed Satoshi annoyed by something.

After Class I went to Satoshi right away, his eyes were focusing what was in front of him, walking with his hands In his pockets, he was so calm.

"Hey, Satoshi" I said.

He looked at me with his brown eyes.

"What is it?" He said. "You seem a bit annoyed" I said.

"Me? Annoyed? I don't feel annoyed at all" He said, sure he was lying he was ignoring me when I tried asking him for a crayon.

"Don't lie, you ignored me after I came back with Nakashima" I said.

"Hm? I was concentrating on my work" He said, I said think he is lying.

**[Satoshi]**

Is he making this up? I never felt annoyed. Though I did ignore him, I just felt like it.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said.

He sighed and continued walking..quietly..

**Third Person. **

Yoshiki continued walking silently, he doesn't want to talk anymore since he knew Satoshi would just back out.

They turned to the left walking a little faster. The hallway they are walking on was hot so Yoshiki had to roll up his sleeves, so as Satoshi and unbutton at least 2 more buttons.

Satoshi was tired of being quiet and awkwardly running but walking.

"Yoshiki, what's wrong" He asked remembering that he said that before.

Yoshiki sighed and began to walk slower, looking at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoshiki said.

.

Satoshi heavily sighed, he doesn't want to repeat the same answer, but he had too since he didn't get it.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I wasn't annoyed or anything" Satoshi replied.

"You were, I clearly could tell" Yoshiki said.

"Can you Understand? I wasn't annoyed I was acting Normal as always" Satoshi said.

"Were you jealous?" Yoshiki said, he chuckled a bit.

Satoshi's fist clenched in anger, as always his temper rises easily but Yoshiki's temper rises even faster than his.

"Why would I be jealous? I was doing my work" Satoshi said.

"Yea right, I bet you are, you like Nakashima eh?" Yoshiki said.

"Tell me a reason!"

"Jealousy"

"Nope wrong"

"Jeez dude admit it, admit it!"

"Don't make it do it"

"Do what?"

Satoshi grabbed his shirt and he was about to push him to the locker right behind him but someone stopped him.

"Mochida, Kishinuma there is no way to fix it this way" Naomi said.

"Nakashima.." Both boys said. "You guys easily fight" She said.

"I noticed that" Yoshiki said turning around to face his back at them, rubbing his neck.

Satoshi looked at him the looked Naomi.

"Nakashima you should have let us be" Satoshi said. "A fight? That's the worst idea ever" She said.

"It's a good thing you are a girl.." Satoshi said.

"Oi! If you were thinking of punching her I would kill you!" Yoshiki said.

"Be quiet I am talking to her" Satoshi said. "Heh..you never use strong language.." Yoshiki said.

" So you were thinking of punching me?" Naomi said.

"Kind of.." Satoshi said.

Naomi chuckled and grabbed Satoshi's arm, making him turn to face his back at her Naomi put his arm behind him, pushing him to the locker.

"I have never met a strong girl like you" Satoshi said.

"Weak" Yoshiki said.

"…"

Satoshi turned to face at Naomi but soon trailed off when he noticed Ayumi.

Ayumi noticed Satoshi looking at her, she was surprised at first but then looked away and started to walk away.

"…"

"Mochida?" Naomi said, she waved her hand in front of him.

"Hm-" Satoshi trailed off when he noticed his face was close to her. Their eyes looked into each other.

Yoshiki sighed and pulled Satoshi by his arm.

"I got him" Yoshiki said.

"H-hey! Let go!" Satoshi said struggling to break free.

"Now try testing your strength against mine sucker" Yoshiki said.

"Don't...underestimate..The weak.." Satoshi said, he soon managed to break free.

"Haha..impressive" Yoshiki said.

"But I wasn't trying" He said again. "Sure.." Satoshi said.

"Uh..I'll leave you boys..alone" Naomi said, she walked off looking surprised.

"Ok now, let's get to um..what's next?" Yoshiki asked.

"Computer thing" Satoshi said.

"Alright! I can play games!" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi laughed then both began to walk but had to stop.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said looking at the girl hugging her books in front of him.

"Um..Kishinuma can we talk?" She said.

Satoshi scratched his head.

"Um..ok..but right now?" Yoshiki said.

'How can you not notice..." Satoshi said quietly.

"Y-yea.." She said and turned around to walk.

Yoshiki followed her.

Satoshi already put the pieces together, knowing that The Class Rep likes his..not so or maybe best friend.

Satoshi gasped, maybe she is going to confess! But right now?! That's a bad time..

'I hope Yoshiki wouldn't break her heart' Satoshi said.


	5. Here we go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**After School...**

Satoshi was on the school grounds sitting on a bench, he looked up the sky so clear.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Satoshi said waiting for his bleached friend.

After 16 minutes later Satoshi yawned, he didn't get how 3 hours ago Yoshiki left him to talk to Ayumi, why are they taking so long?

Sure enough Satoshi was worried for Ayumi, he thinks it might be a confession, though Satoshi has felt rejection in the past and it's very painful.

He stopped looking at the sky and looked what's in front of him. Though once he did he found Naomi already coming out of the School struggling to put on her backpack.

Satoshi raised a brow and stood up, looking right and left, he was trying to be careful today, his friends, those girls that annoy him.

"Hey Nakashima!" Satoshi said, he waved at her, for some reason he was happy to see her.

"Hm?" She said and turned to look at him. Satoshi walked towards her, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You can't even put on your backpack" Satoshi laughed. "I was In a rush to get out" She said.

"Are you in a program?" Satoshi asked. "Yea, my mom forced me" She said.

"Oh.." He said.

Naomi tried to put her backpack on, she didn't notice it was tangled and her backpack was on backwards.

Satoshi sighed. "Here, I'll help you" He said. "What? N-" "I have no choice, you can't put it on then I'll have to help you" Satoshi said.

"…" Naomi stood there quiet knowing he was right.

Satoshi went behind her, grabbing her backpack he untangled it and put it on her, then Satoshi walked and stood in front of her looking down at her, and she was looking up at him.

"So? Be glad" Satoshi said smiling at her. "Thank you" She said looking down. Satoshi raised a brow confused. Why did she seem upset? I guess she hates admitting it?

Satoshi walked closer to her, Naomi knowing it she looked up at him, finding he was tall..

"You hate admitting it eh?" Satoshi said. "Uh..yea" She said.

Satoshi smiled at her, he used his fingers to move hair out of her face. She looked at him surprised.

"There, you look better" Satoshi said. "Uh..um th-"

Satoshi put his hand on her hair, messing her hair she started to blush.

"You don't have to thank me again" He said and laughed.

Satoshi was having fun messing her hair, but then someone interrupted him. Satoshi felt someone grab his hand lifting it up.

Satoshi looked to his left seeing his bleached friend frowning at him.

"Yoshiki?" Satoshi said.

"…" He was quiet.

Naomi stopped blushing, looking up seeing Yoshiki hold Satoshi's hand, why did he do it? Couldn't he just said something? The truth is Naomi actually liked the fact that Satoshi was having fun messing her hair.

"Yoshiki why did yo-"

"Because we have to go home" Yoshiki said. "Bu-" Satoshi stopped when he heard female voices beginning to get louder.

"Let's go, those girls are coming" Yoshiki said.

"Yea..we should" Satoshi said, he turn to face Naomi looking at him.

"See you to-"

Yoshiki grabbed him, running while pulling him.

"…." Naomi was silent.

"Hey! Let go! I can walk" Satoshi said. Yoshiki stopped and let go of his arm.

"What's wrong with you today? You are acting weird again" Satoshi said. "it's nothing" Yoshiki said.

"Alright..then what happened with Shinozaki" Satoshi asked.

"Oh yea, when we got to a empty classroom she started to shiver so i helped her by putting my coat on her, then we talked about my graded and stuff" Yoshiki said.

"You are failing right?" Satoshi asked. "Yea" Yoshiki said. Satoshi looked up at the sky. "Tell me something" Satoshi said. "Uh..ok?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked at him, his eyes very serious.

"Are you jealous?"


	6. Confirmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Me? Jealous? You must be joking" Yoshiki said. "I am not joking, tell me, are you?" Satoshi asked.

"No, now let's go home" Yoshiki said. "…." Satoshi was silent, the wind blowing his hair.

"C'mon, we have to get home" "You live In a separate place" Satoshi said. "Yea I know" He said.

"well, we don't have to walk together" Satoshi said. "I guess you are right" Yoshiki said. "Good" Satoshi said walking the other way, yoshiki looked at him. Satoshi turn to look at him walking backwards he put his hand on his forehead like a military soldier would.

"See ya" Satoshi said, he turn to walk.

Yoshiki sighed, seeing little bits of clouds come out of his mouth. "What a stupid question" Yoshiki said.

* * *

Satoshi walked home thinking about what happened earlier with Naomi. Yoshiki must be jealous, his anger showing face brought it.

"Pfft, he even backed out" Satoshi said. Satoshi then stopped, leaning on a wall, as always looking up at the sky in the cold weather.

"I need proof.." Satoshi said. Satoshi chuckled. "I would like to see jealousy in this one.." He said.

"Ah..but that will be tomorrow.." Satoshi said, he laughed a bit, looking down he started to walk again.

* * *

"I am not jealous..I am not jealous.." Yoshiki said, his mind filled with those words...

**-Flashback-**

"Tell me something"

"Uh..okay?"

"Are you jealous?"

**-Flashback End-**

Yoshiki slapped his head several times. "Get it off my head!" He said. Yoshiki heavily sighed, "I am not.." Yoshiki trailed off.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Yoshiki yelled, grabbing his glass of coke throwing it to the wall, Hearing a loud CRASH.

**The Next Day...**

Satoshi quickly walked to school, he was trying to get there early knowing that Yoshiki has started to come early at school.

Once he was the through the gates..

"Satoshi we have some news"

"Mochida we need help"

"Satoshi you owe us"

Satoshi turned to look behind him, walking backwards he said..

"Sorry guys, later?" He said, "bu-" "See ya!" Satoshi said, turning again he quickly walked inside the school.

Satoshi looked left and right, he then went to right, going upstairs by two steps. Then he entered the 2nd floor where he belongs..

"There she is.." He said quietly.

Naomi was getting her books from her locker, she closed it and turned but stopped since Satoshi was in front of her.

"Uh..excuse me?" She said, she tried walking to the side but Satoshi stopped her.

"Sorry pretty lady, but I have to talk to you" Satoshi said grabbing her arm and pulling her in front of him, he then noticed she was blushing but ignored it.

"How does Yoshiki treat you or..his behavior" Satoshi said. "Uh..he is a kind guy, he seems to treat me as a lady" She said raising a brow.

Satoshi kept looking left and right every minute. "Hm..ok..gotcha" Satoshi said.

He looked to the right seeing Yoshiki coming towards his direction, Satoshi turn to look at Naomi but she was about to walk.

So..he had to do this..

Satoshi grabbed her again, pushing her to the locker gently trying not to hurt her.

"What is it now-"

Naomi noticed how close Satoshi's face was, she never realized how handsome he is close up. His chocolate brown eyes, his brown hair with a smile that seems to lift her spirit up.

Satoshi leaned in to the left of her ear whispering..

"Listen, if Yoshiki pulls me off you..he is jealous ok? He might like you, now.." Satoshi stopped, since he felt a sharp gaze at him, knowing it was Yoshiki, he chuckled.

Waiting for a response, he finally felt his arm being held, pulling him off her.

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki said. "What?" Satoshi reponded. "Can we go?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi broke free, he turned to him. "You are definitely jealous" Satoshi chuckled. "What?" "Oh Come on, I was testing you" Satoshi said.

"…"

"Admit it, you like her"

"No I don't, plus isn't she your girlfriend or something" Yoshiki chuckled.

"I wish she was" Satoshi said, he looked at Naomi, winking at her.

Noticing she was starting to show a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Let's go" Yoshiki said.

"Another test" Satoshi said. "Shut up" Yoshiki demanded.


	7. Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"You wish" Satoshi said. "Ugh, screw this" Yoshiki said, he turned around and left.

"Heh.." Satoshi said, He turned around. "My apologies for my sudden actions" Satoshi said, He is so kind, no wonder he is really popular.

"It's okay.." Naomi said. Satoshi nodded, "Nakashima would you like to hangout Today?" Satoshi asked.

Naomi with a surprised face, his request so sudden, hangout?..Her heart started to beat fast.

Satoshi chuckled. "Don't worry, I promised myself to hangout with the first girl I see, so it isn't really a date or something like that" Satoshi said.

"Oh..O-ok then.." Naomi said.

"Why didn't you ask me out?" A girl said, crossing her arms.

"You could have chosen me!" Another one said.

Satoshi sighed, he should have talked somewhere else, knowing the girls are annoyed, he walked away quickly.

* * *

Yoshiki walked with his hands in his pockets, attracting every girl he passes.

He had his head down thinking about what just happened earlier. He thought a lot until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse m-"

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki said. "Yoshiki?" Satoshi said surprisingly, then he chuckled.

"What's up jelly boy" Satoshi said. "Alright...i give up..i might..like her, wait no, wait yes..wait...i don't know" Yoshiki said rubbing his back neck.

"Well..uh..you should have told me earlier but I will hangout with..Nakashima" Satoshi said.

"What?" Yoshiki said. "No worries I won't steal her" Satoshi said. "Promise?" Yoshiki said extending his hand out.

Satoshi smiled at him. "Promise" Satoshi said shaking his hand. Yoshiki smiled back and let go, turning the other way he walked away.

Satoshi started to walk to his classroom but he other footsteps, he looked over his shoulder sensing someone was following him.

He shrugged and kept walking to class, but he still heard the person's footsteps, Satoshi sighed and stopped, turning around.

"Shinozaki, I know it's you" Satoshi said. Nothing came out. "Shinozaki come out, I know it's you!" Satoshi said.

Ayumi came out so innocently. 'Why must she be so innocent?' Satoshi thought.

"Umm.." Ayumi said. "Shinozaki you overheard, am I right?" Satoshi said. Ayumi only nodded, she seem like she was about to tear up.

'She is going to tear up..what should I do..i hate seeing girls cry..' Satoshi thought.

"Uh.." Satoshi said. Ayumi looked down, Satoshi sighed ready for the noises to come but he felt a sudden warmth forming on his body, looking down he saw Ayumi, her eyes closed.

Satoshi noticed something strange..touching her forehead it was steaming hot.

"Shinozaki?"

"…"

"Shinozaki!" Satoshi yelled.

"Yo Satosh-" Yoshiki said but trailed off finding Satoshi kneed down with Ayumi in his arms.

"Er.." "Yoshiki help me!" Satoshi said. "Huh?" "She seems to have a fever" Satoshi said. Yoshiki walked over to Satoshi, touching her forehead, he gasped.

"Jesus, she has a major fever, I never felt such hotness on someone's forehead" Yoshiki said. "I am guessing you use to be poor?" Satoshi said. "Yea, then I was hired to sell instrument's after that I began making music for the world to hear" Yoshiki said.

"Then you turned into a millionaire..bravo.." Satoshi said. "Yes you too, though you are richer than me, and you are lucky that you still have parents.." Yoshiki said.

"Can we get back to Shinozaki?" Satoshi said. "What? Are your arms giving up already?" Yoshiki chuckled. "No, we have to get her to bed" Satoshi said. "But um..do you know where Shinozaki lives?" Yoshiki said.

"No.." Satoshi said. "Crap!" Yoshiki said. "Well..she can sleep at your house" Satoshi said. "I guess.." Yoshiki said. "Better treat her with care Yoshiki or I'll break your arm off like I did to that bully" Satoshi said. "Ha! Like my arm would" Yoshiki said.

"Anyways..who is going to carry her?" Satoshi asked. "Let me do it" Yoshiki said. "Alrighty then.." Satoshi said handing Ayumi to Yoshiki.

" crap, do we have to sneak out of the school?" Yoshiki asked. "Yea, we have no choice, if we go to the nurse she would just send her back to class, THIS IS MAJOR" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki nodded and carried Ayumi while walking to the Exit. Satoshi looked right and left. "Ok, it's good!" Satoshi said. Yoshiki quickly ran out of the School followed by Satoshi.

Both ran until they were far enough. "Ok now..TO YOUR HOUSE" Satoshi said. "Yea..to my house.." Yoshiki said.

**Yoshiki's House...**

"Here Satoshi I have to find my keys.." Yoshiki said, he gave him Ayumi and started to search for the keys.

Satoshi carrying her, he found it surprisingly light. "All right, go inside" Yoshiki said. Satoshi nodded and rushed inside, Setting Ayumi on the couch.

"Blanket!" Satoshi said. "Here" Yoshiki said giving him a blanket. Satoshi put it on her, yoshiki sat beside her while she was laying on the couch sleeping.

"She seems so innocent, and so gentle.." Yoshiki said looking at her.

**A/N: Ohhhhhh yeaaa xD**


	8. Use to

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Now you noticed that?" Satoshi said. "I guess.." Yoshiki said. "Well..should I get back to school?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at him, his face expression showing deep thought. "Yea, you need to keep your grades up anyways, I'll take care of her" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi stood surprised, he is acting like a father trying to tell him to go back to school to keep his grades up. "Thanks..Father" Satoshi chuckled.

"Jeez, I am just your friend caring for your grades.." Yoshiki said. Satoshi shrugged and left Yoshiki with Ayumi.

"Now where is my ps3?" Yoshiki said.

* * *

Satoshi ran inside, while panting. Sure he has made it to 97 on the pacer test but the real winner is Yoshiki, he can't beat him.

"Mr. Mochida" The principal said. Satoshi gasped, but he had a strategy, luckily.

"Sir, here" Satoshi said taking out about 49,879 yen.

"…"

"Now of you will excuse me.." Satoshi said, he walked away leaving the principal speechless.

"Did you seriously give him yen?" Morishige said. "Yea, plus that was fake, it seems real though" Satoshi said.

"What a stupid principal…" Morishige said. "Be nice! smart one!" Satoshi said.

Satoshi started to laugh. "Mochida! Mochida!" Someone yelled. "Hm?" Satoshi said turning around.

"We need help, those big bullies are picking a fight with one of my members" He said. He was the captain of the drama club.

"Don't tell me..girl fight.." Satoshi said. "Yes" He said. "Well, well, who do we have this time" Satoshi said. "Um, Nakashima and..some girl in the cheerleader group" He said.

"Mm..Nakashima eh?..Alright I'll go" Satoshi said. "Ok, I'll be waiting by the fight" He said. Satoshi nodded, he said his goodbyes to his friends and ran off.

He didn't know where it was but he obviously could tell when a crowd of people were surrounding something. Satoshi managed to get through the big crowd meeting The cheerleader on top of Naomi

"Sakura Reita.." Satoshi said looking at the girl.

Sakura heard him and turned around she gasped and stood up.

"Mo-Mochida" Sakura said. "Reita why?" Satoshi said. "She started it" Sakura said. "This is why I broke up with you" Satoshi said, Hearing a gasp from Naomi.

"…" "and you still tell me to date you again" Satoshi said. "…" Sakura was quiet. "well, I decline your request, dating a girl that fights with whoever she wants is the worst, that's the truth" Satoshi said.

"…" "Just forget about me and date someone that is crazy enough to date you" Satoshi said.

Sakura just ran off leaving the whole crowd in shock. "I am so sorry, you may get back to your business" Satoshi said. He heard coughs from Naomi, he turned and kneed down beside her.

"Are you ok?" Satoshi asked. "Y-yea, it's just she grabbed my throat really hard" Naomi said holding her throat. "Can you walk?" Satoshi asked.

Naomi nodded and stood up, but when she tried walking she fell but luckily Satoshi caught her in time.

Satoshi closed his eyes and sighed.

"She chased you didn't she?" Satoshi asked. "Yea, then I must've tried to turn but I guess….I might have sprained my ankle.." Naomi said.

"Don't worry I'll carry yo-" "No! I should be fine" Naomi interrupted Satoshi, He sighed. "I don't care what you say" Satoshi said.

Naomi tried telling him to stop but Satoshi kept ignoring her walking to the nurse that was on the 1st floor. Everyone looked at them weird, but once Satoshi looked back at them they just went back to their business.

Satoshi went inside the nurse, setting her down on a chair he smiled at her. "Well, I better get going" Satoshi said. "Ok, thanks.." Naomi said. Satoshi nodded and went to the door, knocking on it the nurse came out.

"Take care of Nakashima" Satoshi said. The nurse nodded and Satoshi left. "Mrs. Nakashima" She said.

* * *

Yoshiki was playing racing games with the world wide people, he was in second place, ready to go in 1st place. "C'mon baby..i am almost there.." Yoshiki said, when he saw the finish line he felt someone wrap their arms around his body.


	9. Hypnotized

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Wha-" Yoshiki said but then he noticed that his car crashed into a fence, the other cars passing by him. Though Yoshiki didn't care he just wanted to see who's hugging him very tightly.

He looked behind him seeing Ayumi. "Shinozaki? What the he-" "Shut up and hug me back" She said. Yoshiki raised a brow and stood up getting her off him quickly.

"No" Yoshiki said. Ayumi raised her face at him, "You look drunk" Yoshiki said. "What are you talking about? I feel great!" She said.

"Yea..can you go rest while I finish my game.." Yoshiki said with a small sigh. Ayumi shook her head and hugged him tightly. Yoshiki tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge.

"Jesus have I turned weak?" Yoshiki said. Yoshiki panicked, he hasn't been hugged for a long time, so this was kind of new to him. He tried to distract her. "Uh..Shinozaki look uh..Satoshi!" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi looked over her shoulder, yoshiki finding the opportunity he escaped running upstairs, yoshiki closed the door with lock on. He panted heavily, he tripped falling on his ass.

He sighed with relief when he finally heard the knocking stop, but when he turned his head to the left, he screamed seeing Ayumi right there.

"Are you crazy!" Yoshiki yelled. Ayumi only tried getting closer to him, but Yoshiki kept going back, he stopped when he felt the cold wall on his back.

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled.

Back at school..

"Yea, Shinozaki seemed to have a fever" Satoshi said. "Hm..reall-" Morishige was cut off by..

Satoshi's phone began to ring. He took out his phone seeing the name 'Yoshiki'. "Excuse me" Satoshi said and walked away.

He answered meeting a ton of noises. "What's going on over there?" Satoshi said. He waited for a response until he heard Yoshiki. "Satoshi! Come over here! She has gone nuts!" Yoshiki yelled almost breaking Satoshi's ear drums.

"I'll go over there once School is over" Satoshi said. "No! Right now!" Yoshiki said. "Help!-" The call ended.

"What was that all about.." Satoshi said. He sighed and began to walk downstairs.

Satoshi was about to pass the nurses office when he almost bumped into Naomi. "Nakashima? Are you ok?" Satoshi said.

Naomi turned to see Satoshi look at her with his Chocolate brown eyes. "Yea, I will be back to normal next week" Naomi said. "Hmm..ok, anyways would you still come to the restaurant today?" Satoshi asked.

"Yea, I can still walk so I will have no problem" Naomi said. Satoshi smiled at her, "Feel better" He said. She smiled back and nodded leaving him too escape the school.

Yoshiki's House…

Satoshi panted, he went up the stairs opening the door he gasped.

"Woah..This is..detroit.." Satoshi said. He chuckled when Yoshiki came downstairs, his hair messy, his clothes ripped off, his lip bit and Ayumi hugging him around his waist.

"Wow dude, s-stay there I have to get my phone" Satoshi said putting his hand in his hand trying to find his phone.

"This is not the time! You need to help me!" Yoshiki said. Satoshi smiled when he took a picture of him, he put it away quickly and used his hand to get hair out of his sight.

"What's the problem" Satoshi said. "This!" Yoshiki said looking down at Ayumi cheerfully smiling while still wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Messy as my cousin's room" Satoshi said. "I tried escaping or hiding but she is like a professional finder" Yoshiki said.

"Well, doesn't she have a fever?" Satoshi asked. "No, I touched it and it was back to normal" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"C'mon get her off me!" Yoshiki yelled. "Nah, I'll let her stay there" Satoshi said. "Satoshi! Get her off me!" Yoshiki yelled. "Alright I will let me just..think" Satoshi said.

"Think fast!" Yoshiki said. "I will" Satoshi said.

Satoshi went in the kitchen, noticing the chairs were broken, though he found one that was perfectly fine. He sat on it and started to take his phone out.

…..

"Sakutaro?" Satoshi said through his phone. "Yes? Satoshi what is it?" Morishige said. "I need help from a smart guy" Satoshi said.

"You are talking to the right guy" Morishige said. "Well..you see it looks like Shinozaki has turned nuts" Satoshi said. "Does she still have the fever?" Morishige asked.

"No, she is perfectly fine" Satoshi said. Satoshi heard Morishige slammed his fists on a table or something. "Sakutaro?" Satoshi said confused. "She might have been hypnotized by my Cousin.." Morishige said.

"Hypnotized?" Satoshi said. "Yes, I should have warned you earlier he is out to get the important people, like the Class Rep" Morishige said.

"Ugh.." Satoshi said. "Well, I don't know who else but please watch your back" Morishige said. "Alright, now how do I undo it?" Satoshi said. "Try pouring cold water above her" Morishige said. "Ok" Satoshi said and ended the call, quickly walking to the living room.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi yelled. "Yea?" Yoshiki said. "Shinozaki has been hypnotized" Satoshi said. Yoshiki raised a brow, "are you sure?" Yoshiki said. "Yea, I talked with Sakutaro and some dude is trying to hypnotize important people.." Satoshi said.

"And who can that be" Yoshiki asked. "I don't know! But we should be careful" Satoshi said.

"Ok..but the problem is how?.." Yoshiki said. "No worries, he told me we could try Pouring cold water" Satoshi said. Yoshiki sighed, "This better work" Yoshiki said. Satoshi went to the kitched, getting the coldest water it can be, and went back to the living room.

"Here we go.." Satoshi said. "Hurry!" Yoshiki said. Satoshi poured cold water on her, hearing a bit of whining from Yoshiki. "Jesus that was cold..In a cold weather" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi was on the floor, she rubbed her eyes clumsily trying to open her eyes. "Kishinuma? Mochida?" Ayumi said. "Are you fine? Are you feeling Normal" Satoshi said.

She raised a brow and nodded. "What happened here?" Ayumi asked looking around. "Well you were literally nu-" "Let me answer it in a kinder way" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki Shrugged and went straight to the kitchen.

After a few minutes..

Yoshiki came out and found Satoshi zipping his jacket. "Are you leaving now?" Yoshiki said. "Yea, I have to meet Nakashima" Satoshi said. Yoshiki spitted his soda and walked to Satoshi. "Remember our promise" Yoshiki said.


	10. Say it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Yea I remember, we are just classmates" Satoshi said. "Better be, I'll be back tomorrow" Yoshiki said. Satoshi nodded and left The two alone again.

"So, Shinozaki what's up?" Yoshiki said.

"Just confused.." Ayumi said. "We had to throw cold water on you" Yoshiki said. "Sorry" He said.

"It's okay..at least I am back.." She said. "Yea that's good at least" Yoshiki said. "Um..can you tell me what I did to wreck your place?" Ayumi said.

"Uh..you wanted to hug me forever until we die" Yoshiki said. Ayumi gasped and started to blush. "Sorry" She said. Yoshiki looked at her. "it's okay, you were just hypnotized, that's all" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, um..can I ask you something?" Ayumi said, Yoshiki nodded.

"Do you like Nakashima?"

* * *

Satoshi walked with his head buried in his jacket, his cheeks red from all the wind that is blowing against him.

He walked past stores, barbershop, banks etc..

When he got in front of the restaurant, he sighed and went inside, looking around for Naomi he finally found her, she didn't have a cast or anything, it wasn't that bad but she probably walks like a duck for now.

The boy smiled and walked towards the table. "Hello Nakashima" Satoshi said. Naomi looked up at him and smiled sending Satoshi's heart beating fast. 'What..is this feeling?' Satoshi thought touching his heart.

"Hello Mochida" Naomi said. Satoshi realized she greeted back, he just smiled and sat down beside her, though they were about 10 inches apart.

They both kept smiling at each other, they ordered their food and drinks. Waiting for it to come they talked until it came. "Wow this looks delicious..." Satoshi said. "Yea" Naomi said.

Both ate their food and after about 25 minutes they finished. Satoshi called out the waiters to bring the total amount of yen to pay.

"I'll pay" Satoshi said. "No, I will pay" Naomi said. Satoshi knowing this would happen sighed but kept going. "I will pay" He said. "No I will pay" She said. "Nakashima I will pay since I am the man here" Satoshi said. Naomi thought quite a bit, she knew he was right, him being the man should pay but she wanted to be generous.

"I-" "No, Nakashima I will, just rest for a while" Satoshi said. Naomi was about to talk but someone beat her.

"Mochida?" Someone said in a deep voice. Satoshi raised a brow and looked around until the obvious caller came to their table.

"Kizami?" Satoshi said. "it has been a while.." Kizami said. "We just took swim-" Satoshi realized what he was about to say. "What? We took swimming classes so what?" Kizami said.

"Uh..yea, though it has only been 4 months.." Satoshi said. Kizami only nodded then he realized why he was here.

"Oh, Mochida do you know any pretty girls?: Kizami asked. "Uh..why?" Satoshi said. Kizami sighed and opened his mouth to talk.

"You see..There is this harem I have to attend and I am the harem king, the thing is I need more girls to play" Kizami said. "Are these girls suppose to be single to play?" Satoshi asked. "Yea" Kizami said.

"Could you just decline it" Satoshi said. "I can't, if I don't do it I'll get suspended for about 6 months" Kizami said.

"That's good" Satoshi said. "What?! If I do, it will affect everything in my life" Kizami said.

"Find somewhere else" Satoshi said. "No, I have to find some, this place seems great so-" Kizami stopped and looked at Naomi. She raised a brow confused by his stare.

"What is it?" Satoshi said. Kizami smiled and turn to look at him. "Speaking of pretty girls, she would be a good one" Kizami said pointing at Naomi.

"…?!" Naomi was surprised.

"Wha?" Satoshi said.

"She would be great" Kizami said. "Sorry, I can't go" Naomi said. "i will wait until you accept and come to my play" Kizami said.

"Kizami, she said no so go find somewhere else" Satoshi said. "I said I will wait" Kizami said, he crossed his arms, his face about to turn into anger.

"Oh c'mon.." Satoshi muttered. "Sorry, I said no" Naomi said.

"I will wait until you say yes!" Kizami said. "Kizami! Please leave her alone" Satoshi said.

"Nope" Kizami said. "I still would say no" Naomi said. Kizami only stood there looking at Satoshi and Naomi.

Then he started to talk again. "I will stay here as long as I can until you say YES" Kizami said.

Satoshi only sighed heavily and started to talk.

"Kizami!" Satoshi said. "Yea?" Kizami said.

"You can't take her" Satoshi said. Kizami looked at him, annoyed. "Why can't I eh?.." Kizami said.

Satoshi sighed heavily, his heart beating faster and faster it felt like it was about to explode, but he got it under control.

Then he wrapped his arms around Naomi bringing her closer to him, Naomi gasped and started to blush deeply, actually liking the closeness.

Satoshi looked at Kizami, anger showing in his eyes.

"Because she is mine"


	11. Knifes and a Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"…"

"She is mine so back off!" Satoshi said. "Yea, right, you don't date anymore because of the last incident" Kizami said.

"Don't remind me, just..leave" Satoshi said. "No, I won't fall for that" Kizami said. "I am not lying she is mine alright?" Satoshi said, then he kissed her forehead trying to claim her.

"Won't buy it" Kizami said. Satoshi sighed and stood up. "I will take her" Kizami said, grabbing Naomi's arm.

Satoshi showed even more anger and grabbed Naomi's other arm, pulling her to his body. "Don't touch her!" Satoshi yelled causing a scene.

Naomi just buried her face into his chest. "Mochida.." She said. Kizami laughed maniacally. "And what will you do? Eh?" Kizami said pushing Satoshi on the big glass window.

"What will you do!?" Kizami yelled. Satoshi only stayed quietly until. Kizami slapped him. "Hehe, anyways I'll take the girl.." Kizami said.

He looked behind him only to find Naomi missing. "Now you let her escape! You mot-"

When Kizami turned to look at Satoshi, Satoshi punched him as hard as he could. Kizami stumbled and landed on the seat..luckily…

Satoshi shook his hand. "Ow.." He said his hand starting to turn red. Kizami stood up slowly, "You were lucky Mochida" Kizami said. "Yea, now that I showed you a lesson I have to go..home" Satoshi said, he wanted to leave quickly.

But when he saw Kizami grab a sharp knife he froze. "it has been a while since I used this.." Kizami said then looked at Satoshi.

"My habit has returned…" Kizami said. Satoshi looked over his shoulder, "Wow, they bailed.." Satoshi said. The restaurant was empty. Satoshi quickly walked to the Exit but..

"Don't get AWAY!" Kizami said. Satoshi looked Over his shoulder. He gasped as he turned and luckily caught the knife.

Now both were grabbing the knife, Kizami trying to push the knife so it can cut Satoshi, while Satoshi tries to push back preventing it to cut him through.

"Hahhaha, you are no match for me" Kizami said. "What should I do.." Satoshi muttered.

* * *

"Uh, I guess I do, I mean she is nice, an athletic girl, she seems like a strong person..she is definitely my type" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"So..uh..i am going to get a drin-"

Suddenly they heard something vibrate in Yoshiki's pocket. "Who can that be?" Yoshiki said taking out his phone.

"Nakashima?" Yoshiki said.

* * *

"We have been like this for a couple of minutes, give up!" Kizami said. "Why would I want my self with a hole through my stomach?" Satoshi said.

"I love seeing human flesh.." Kizami said. "You have changed..Kizami" Satoshi said. Kizami only pushed harder, making Satoshi struggle to push back. "Almost there!" Kizami said, then laughed maniacally.

"Dammit!" The knife was about 3 centimeters apart. Satoshi had lost energy and now here he was about to receive a hole in his stomach.

"Yes! Human..flesh is about to show…hahahaha" Kizami said. Satoshi closed his eyes about to experience a painful feeling.

But then he heard a loud yell. Satoshi opened his eyes, finding Kizami cough out blood. Is this real?

"I'll...get..r-revenge..gah!" Soon he crumbled to the floor and a figure appeared behind it. A person he knew very well and he had had a surprised face with a knife stained with blood.

And 2 more figures behind him. Satoshi gasped when he saw the face of the saver.

"Yoshiki!"

Yoshiki held the knife up and smiled at Satoshi in in a cool way.

"Sup"


	12. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi let out a big sigh and slumped on the sofa. "Good timing" He said and smiled at the bleached hair boy.

"Yea, Nakashima told me so I had to" Yoshiki said, he put the knife down on a table and fixed his hair.

Satoshi stood up. "Guys, now that this is finished" Satoshi said, he looked down at Kizami still spitting out blood and moving like if a fish was at the verge of death.

"Should we call the cops? Or should we leave it like this?" Satoshi said putting his foot on Kizami and moved him a little.

"if we call the cops they will assume I intended to kill him" Yoshiki said rubbing his hands together.

"Girls?" Satoshi said turning to look at the girls that are having a conversation.

The girls looked at him. "Um, I don't know.." Ayumi said adjusting her orange hoodie.

"Uh..i don't know either.." Naomi said putting a hand on her arm.

Satoshi walked towards Naomi and when he was in front of her…

"Sorry for the trouble and the words I said.." Satoshi said. "it's ok" She said.

"I said that you were mine just to make Kizami leave us" Satoshi said then turned to look at Yoshiki, and he wasn't too happy.

Yoshiki put an arm on Satoshi's neck and dragged him. "Excuse us girls" Yoshiki said then he went outside with Satoshi.

Once he was outside he let go of Satoshi and pushed him. "What's your problem?" Satoshi said. "You are!" Yoshiki said. "Are you trying to steal her?!" Yoshiki said. "Why would I..i do not like her" Satoshi said.

"Then stay away from her!" Yoshiki yelled, spit clearly coming out. Satoshi turn to look at a store avoiding eye contact. "No" He said and walked past Yoshiki going inside.

Yoshiki turn to look at him, he noticed 2 things.

1, Ayumi was nowhere found which Yoshiki was very confused about.

2, Satoshi came out of the restaurant grabbing Naomi's arm, while Naomi was struggling to break free.

"Oi!" Yoshiki yelled and ran to grab Naomi's arm. Satoshi looked over his shoulder. "Yoshiki?" He said. "Of course.." Satoshi chuckled.

"You are not taking her" Yoshiki said. "Kishinuma?" Naomi said. "Yoshiki…" Satoshi let go of Naomi's arm. "If you are very worried why don't you..just tell her the truth.." Satoshi said, making Naomi raise a brow and look at Yoshiki.

Yoshiki turn and faced his back at them. "I can't" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki looked down for a couple of minutes then looked up and turn to face Naomi with a confident face.

"Uh..Nakashima..can I tell you something?.." Yoshiki said. Satoshi knew what was coming since Yoshiki gestured him that he will do it..

"I'll leave you guys alone" Satoshi said, he wanted to leave them alone and walk off. "…" Yoshiki didn't say anything while Naomi just looks at Yoshiki and Satoshi. "Is it oka-" "Nakashima it's okay, he wants to tell you something I'll walk-"

Satoshi looked down, he turned around and quickly walked off.

"…"

"…"

* * *

Satoshi walked and walked in the cold weather. Soon he remembered…

"Oh..shoot! I forgot about Kizami…" Satoshi said and turned around, but he stopped. "Nah..Yoshiki can handle it" Satoshi said and turned again heading for..

Sakutaro's House..

Satoshi approached Morishige's house and knocked for a while, but he received no answer and turn to walk but then heard the door open.

Satoshi turned to look at the person who opened it. Which was obviously Morishige.

"Satoshi? What are you-" Morishige looked at his hands. "What happened?" Morishige asked.

"You seem like my mother trying to keep me from getting dirty just because our family is rich.." Satoshi said.

"You are stained with blood.." Morishige said. "It's a long..story" Satoshi said. "Does it have to do with a knife?" Morishige said. Satoshi was about to talk but instead he pointed inside Morishige's house.

"Can I?" Satoshi said. Morishige opened the door wider. "Sure you can" Morishige said. Satoshi smiled and went inside.

Entering the Morishige's Household, he took off his jacket and threw it on a chair, he looked around, it was like a mansion. "Are you rich too?" Satoshi asked. "Yea..it sucks though" Morishige said.

"I agree.." Satoshi said and looked for a place to sit. He found a soft looking couch, he slumped on it and let out a very long sigh.

"Looks like you had a very long day" Morishige said, he sat beside Satoshi. "Yea, long story short, me and Nakashima were hanging out when Kizami just.." Satoshi trailed off. He was wondering what happened between Yoshiki and Naomi.

Morishige raised a brown but ignored it.

While Morishige talks with him Satoshi found himself desperate to know what happened. "Satoshi?" Morishige said. Satoshi heard him and snapped out of his thoughts looking at Morishige.

"S-sorry.." Satoshi said scratching his head. "What were you thinking" Morishige said. Satoshi looked down. "I am desperate to know..If Yoshiki confessed..to.." Satoshi stopped.

"Is he actually going to confess?" Morishige said. "Yea" Satoshi said. Morishige smiled but noticed Satoshi wasn't smiling. "Aren't you happy?" Morishige asked. "No.." Satoshi said.

"Why?" Morishige asked the brunette.

Satoshi heavily sighed and looked out the window that was next to Morishige.

"The truth is.."

"…"

"I seem to have fallen in love with Nakashima"


	13. You are only with me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Are you serious?" Morishige said thinking it was a joke. Satoshi looked back at him. "I love her and that's final" Satoshi said he stood up grabbing his jacket. He opened the door and went outside.

"Satoshi!" Morishige yelled. Satoshi stopped he looked at Morishige, then he looked what's in front of him and slammed the door behind him.

"…"

* * *

Satoshi was in the area where a ton of people were shopping. Satoshi walked quickly pushing out the people that won't step aside.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!" A man said. Satoshi ignored him and kept walking until..

Satoshi turned to the left and kept walking, until he Almost..

A person came out of a store, Satoshi noticing he stopped right in front of her…and..a..he?

It was dark, and once a car with lights on passed by the dark figures revealed..

"Mochida?" A feminine voice said.

"Satoshi?" A deep voice said.

Satoshi noticed it was Naomi and Yoshiki. Satoshi clenched his fists and looked down. "Oi! Sato-"

Satoshi pushed Yoshiki out of the way, he put his hands in his pockets and walked away his head down.

"Mochida.." Naomi said. Yoshiki looked at him until he disappeared in the distance. "Uh, I better go home too" Yoshiki said.

"Ok, thanks for the apple pie you love..or something.." Naomi said and waved goodbye.

Yoshiki heavily sighed, he failed..

* * *

"He left the country?!"

….

"Yes!" Morishige yelled, he celebrated, throwing everything on the floor. "What's all the ruckus?" Morishige's dad said.

"Remember that kid that tried to hypnotize our family?" Morishige said.

Morishige's dad dropped his cup of chocolate he had in his hand. "No! No way!" He said.

Morishige nodded. "Yes! Yes way!" Morishige said. "He left the country! Finally..peace.." Morishige's dad said.

"Wooohooo!" They celebrated.

* * *

Satoshi sat down on his bed...when he had disappeared from their sight he ran off...Soon he received a call.

…

…..

…..

"Yea?" Satoshi said.

….

"What!?"

…..

"Really?! You mean!"

…

"Hell yea! At least he hasn't harm anyone yet, only Class Rep"

…..

"When?"

…..

"Today?"

…..

"What time"

…..

"Ok, I'll change and get there"

…...

"Ok bye"

Satoshi ended the call and ran a 3 stairway to his room. "Mom! I am going to Sakutaro's House!" Satoshi yelled.

* * *

"Alright, I'll be there.." Yoshiki said he closed his phone a and started to strip of his shirt.

(Mostly everyone is invited..)

* * *

At Morishige's Mansion looking House…

Since it is cold outside Satoshi put khaki pants, a pattern color a leather jacket and a Grey scarf.

He looked at his phone, seeing it was about to start, Satoshi rushed downstairs and went outside, saying his goodbyes to his family.

After a while of walking and struggling in the rain he made it, hearing loud noises inside which is music and different colored lights moving everywhere.

The people outside were looking at it when they passed by, I bet they wish to be in there..

Satoshi went to the door and knocked on it, no one answered since the noise was very loud. Satoshi sighed and sat down on a bench nearby.

He waited for what it seems Forever, but eventually the music stopped but the lights kept going, Then someone opened a door.

"Oh hey Mochida" a guy said. "Uh..who are you?" Satoshi said. "I am one of the invited Guys" He said. "Wait, Sakutaro invited other people too?" Satoshi said. "Actually the whole school" He said.

Satoshi gasped, now he had to deal with the squeals of the girls, comments, requests. "Is there multiple popular girls there?" Satoshi said. "It's the WHOLE school" He said.

"Crap" Satoshi muttered. "Come in Mochida, plus you are one of the most popular guys in school" He said staring at Satoshi like of he was a celebrity.

"Yea..uh I guess I'll go inside.." Satoshi said. The guy nodded and left the door open, Satoshi let out a long breath and went inside.

Of course the mansion was BIG as about the size of a football field. Though 2 football fields!

It was crowded, he must have invited others! It was crazy they had a bar and a..The hell? Is Sakutaro that rich? They had..a place for people to make out..

"Who would.." Satoshi said, but then stopped once he found Morishige sitting on a big table with the rest, it looks like Seiko has got them all drunk...again..

"Mochida!~" Seiko said and ran towards him. "Uh…hey Shinohara?" Satoshi said.

Seiko held out a cup of beer, since it's clear on the other hand she had the bottle. "Here! Drink!" She said.

"Sorry, I don't drink" Satoshi said. "C'mon! Please!~" She insisted. Satoshi shook his head. "But thanks anyways" Satoshi said and walked past her to the big table.

Once Satoshi sat down, the rest is drunk, sleeping, snoring…even Morishige had his arm over Mayu. While Ayumi leaned on Yoshiki, and Yoshiki's arm was on her, and Naomi was just sleeping, her head down on the table.

"Shinohara" Satoshi said. Seiko turn to look at him. "What?" She said. "Is Nakashima drunk?" Satoshi asked.

"No, she was asleep the whole time, she seems worried about something" She said.

"Ok-" Satoshi stopped when a guy started to talk with Seiko, then the..good looking guy, no homo, took Seiko's hand and walked away. "Have fun.." Satoshi muttered.

When they left, Satoshi looked around, he got off his chair and went straight to Naomi. "She seems in deep sleep.." Satoshi said.

He carried her in his arms and headed to a random room, hoping it wasn't a bathroom. Satoshi somehow felt like he needed himself alone with her.

When he made it inside the room, it was all red, and there was no one in there. He sighed with relief.

"At least this isn't a bathroom.." Satoshi muttered. He headed to a corner and bended down to put Naomi on the soft looking rug.

Satoshi let out a breath, he leaned on the wall, sitting down and about to go to sleep. Already!

But he managed to stay awake, after a while he heard Naomi yawn. Satoshi's eyes opened fully.

"Nakashima are you awake?" He said, his voice made Naomi gasp and sit up. "Mochida? Wh-Where am I?" She said rubbing her eyes clumsily while looking around.

"..You are only with me..in a empty room.."


	14. Unknown Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

First Person :D

**[Satoshi]**

I saw Nakashima's face turn from Confusion to fear, I don't know what she is think, but it is probably something negative.

Soon she stood up. I raise a brow "Where are you going?" I said, she looked down at me. "Is am going back to the rest" She said and turned to walk but I stopped her.

"You can't" I said. "Why?" She asked looking over her shoulder. "Because the rest are drunk" I said and she turned her body still looking at me.

She fake coughed, since I heard fake coughs before. "I'll be fine" She said. "No you won't" I said. "Why are you worried for me that much?" She asked. I almost froze but manage to talk back.

"Because..." I stopped not wanting to continue. I turn and see a cup of water on a table. "Want a drink?" I said. "Yea, sure" She said.

Good, at least that was over, I didn't want to say anything, but when I remembered..it wonder if she is actually together with Yoshiki.

Curiosity got the better of me. I fake coughed one time. "So..uh..what did Yoshiki tell you earlier?" I asked. She looked at me weirdly then started to talk.

"He said he loved apple pie, then he offered me one" She said. So that explains yesterday, man and I thought they were dating. It's really unexpected for Yoshiki to wimp out.

"Oh, ok.." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

**[Yoshiki]**

I wake up, my back hurts and a familiar smell catches my attention, it's the smell of beer..

I use to drink but I stopped, just because I wanted to be known as just just a normal dude. Not a dude that smokes or drinks.

When I sat up I saw most of my friends looking drunk based on these way they are laying on the table. I felt warmth on my chest.

As I look what's going on I see Shinozaki's head on my chest, looks like she is also drunk. This might be Shinohara's work, she loves getting people drunk..

I look around and notice Nakashima Is gone, she was here before wasn't she? I haven't seen Satoshi around, wait..

I know what he is up too, of course. I gently got Shinozaki off me, but for some unknown reason I felt the chill come back to me, I felt loneliness. I felt like I just wanted to share warmth with her.

But not right now..i need to find that son of a…

"Kishinuma!~" A very familiar voice called out. I turn to look at..

Shinohara..

"Shinohara tell me something, did you get the rest drunk?" I ask her, she smirked.

"Of course I did~" She said. I sigh and just focused on finding that brunette.

**[Satoshi]**

We were quiet for the last 3 minutes, until I couldn't take it anymore and break the silence.

"So..Nakashima.." I said trying to think of a question, She looks at me.

"What?" She said. "Did Yoshiki ever told you his feelings.." I said, I have to do this, because of Yoshiki hides his feelings it would just make it worse.

Plus..I felt like I want her to be mine..forever..

**A/N: Like the story? Future chapters are going to be..interesting..**


	15. Yoshiki finds out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"What do you mean by feelings?" Naomi said very puzzled. Satoshi heard her voice and snapped out of his thoughts.

"I guess he is still hiding it.." Satoshi said. "…" "I should tell you.." Satoshi said. "Yoshiki li-"

"Satoshi! What's up!" Yoshiki said covering his mouth. "Mmmff" Satoshi tried saying. "Let go of him, he wants to tell me something" Naomi said.

"He just wanted to say that I love apple pie!" Yoshiki said. Naomi raiser a brow and crossed her arms. "Sure.." She said. "it's true! Right Satoshi!" Yoshiki said. Satoshi shook his head, yoshiki sighed and kicked his leg.

"Mmfff!"

"So..uh..you can go back" Yoshiki said looking at Naomi. "What about you guys" Naomi said. "We will talk for for a while" Yoshiki said.

"Mmmfff!" Satoshi shook his head. Naomi shrugged and left. "Alright, I am not being nice anymore" Yoshiki said, he let go off him pushing him to the wall.

"You always haven't been nice in these kinds of situation" Satoshi said, he always outsmarted Yoshiki. "Doesn't matter, I just need you to stay away from Nakashima" Yoshiki said.

"No" Satoshi said. Yoshiki grabbed his shirt pinning him to the wall. "Why not?" He said. "Because No" Satoshi said.

"Tell me, you do sound like if you like her" Yoshiki said and chuckled. "Which is not true right?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi heavily sighed receiving a raised brow from Yoshiki. "That's because I do" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki gasped, letting go of Satoshi's shirt, he walked backwards. "You don't have to be THAT surprised" Satoshi said adjusting his clothes.

"No, no that's false" Yoshiki said. "It's true.." Satoshi said. "I still don't believe you.." Yoshiki said. "You don't have to believe me, it's true that's all" Satoshi said.

"Why did it have to come to this!?" Yoshiki said. "I don't know" Satoshi said. "…"

"Now, our little conversation is done, I am going out there" Satoshi said. "Nah man, you are not going near her!" Yoshiki said. "Alright, I hate being nice to you when you are mad mean to me" Satoshi said.

Satoshi did the same thing, pin Yoshiki to the wall while grabbing his tie. He had a blue shirt with a tie and blue normal jeans. "Realize something! Someone likes you, and she seems so perfect for you! Understand? Shinozaki belongs with you!" Satoshi yelled at him. "NOT NAKASHIMA! You understand?" Satoshi yelled. Yoshiki only looked at him, he was silent. Maybe shocked? "Good" Satoshi said and let of him, walking out and lost in the crowd of dancing students.

"…"

* * *

"Mochida!"

Satoshi turn to look at The Class Rep. "Hm? You already woke up?" Satoshi said feeling stupid since she was obviously awake. "Yea, obviously I am here talking to you" She said. "Yea.." Satoshi said and rubbed his head. "Where is Kishinuma?" She said looking around starting to blush.

Satoshi started to laugh. "What?" She said raising a brow at him. "You easily blush, never knew this" Satoshi said. "it's the first time I ever fall in love with someone" She said. "Yea..How long were you in love with him?" Satoshi asked. "Since I met him.." Ayumi said.

"When was that?" Satoshi asked. "Since I found him smoking in the bathroom" She said. "Eh.." "Hm?" She said. "I might have done something.." Satoshi said. "What? What is it.." Ayumi said.

"I might have told him you belong to him.." Satoshi said. "Hehe..?"

Ayumi's mouth opened wide. "Umm..Shinozaki?" Satoshi said waving a hand in front of her. After a while of waving and frozen she finally began to move.

"I am sorry, but he already started to piss me off.." Satoshi said. "…" "Uh..he is in that room over there if you want to talk to him.." Satoshi said. "Sorry" He said again and left her.

"…."


	16. Drink! Drink! Drink!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Ayumi entered the room, immediately finding Yoshiki facing the wall his hand rubbing his aching head. "K-Kishinuma" Ayumi said walking towards him then stopped.

"…"

"…"

"So..Shinozaki, how long did you hide it?" Yoshiki said still rubbing his aching head. "…"

"Don't stay quiet..i know you love me" Yoshiki said. "Though I don't know how to react or even answer it" Yoshiki turn to look at her.

"…" "C'mon, how long did you endure it?" Yoshiki asked her, but each time he did each time she stayed quieter. "You are never going to answer me are you?" Yoshiki said.

Again, Ayumi was quiet. "Alright then I'll go and let you think or whatever you are doing" Yoshiki said. He started to walk but stopped as soon as she began speaking. "If I do love you, are you going to accept my feelings?" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki looked down. "Uh..The truth is..i like Nakashima, and I don't know if I should.." He stopped. "it's okay if you are trying to say no, I can take it" Ayumi said.

"Are you sure?" Yoshiki asked the Class Rep. "Yea, I am sure" Ayumi said. "Er...ok-" Yoshiki stopped when he noticed Ayumi was hugging him with her eyes closed

Yoshiki stood quietly while she proceeds.

* * *

"Drink one Satoshi!" A male student said. "Yea! Drink!" Another one said.

The guys held a cup of alcohol and wave it in front of Satoshi's face. "No, I don't drink" Satoshi said. "Aw..you are no fun!" Seiko said coming out of nowhere.

"You think I am the kind of guy to have fun, a player that dates different types of girls each day" Satoshi said. "Have you ever drank at least a alcohol or beer or something similar?" Seiko asked. "You are red.." Satoshi said. 'She must have drank too much'

"Uh..i never did" Satoshi answered. "Wow, have you been this classic?" Seiko said. Satoshi checked his watch. 'It's about 1 am, time flies fast for sure'

"Uh..Shinohara, how long are you going to stay here?" Satoshi asked. "Until it ends!~" She said clumsily walking. 'She looks like a zombie trying to dance..'

"Um..have you seen Nakashima?" Satoshi asked. Seiko looked at him..weirdly..

"Do you like her or something?" She said. "Hm?" He said once Seiko put an arm over his neck. "Shinohara..you drank too much" Satoshi said. "No I didn't I am just..sick..th-that's all.." She said.

"Shinohara, I won't let you get hit by a car, C'mon I need to put you in a room" Satoshi said. "No!" Seiko said pushing him off her. "I can handle m-my self" Seiko said, then she turned around clumsily walking.

'She never listens to no one..'

'No matter how kind I am or not, I care about my friends, even Shinohara, which sometimes pisses me off..'

'She is staying till it ends, so about..3 hours left'

Satoshi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. "Have a drink!" A guy said.

Satoshi sighed. "No! I don't drink!" He yelled. "C'mon! There is a first time for everything" The guy said.

'He is right, but if I drink it, it might not go well'

"Uh..I'll be back" Satoshi said and ran off.

* * *

Satoshi ran to the big table, where Mayu and Morishige were awake. "Weren't you guys drunk?" Satoshi asked.

Both looked at him. "No, we all drank something Shinohara gave us, then I don't know what happened" Morishige said.

"Shinohara.." Mayu said.

"Let her be..It's her life, we can't do anything" Satoshi said. Morishige nodded, then he took a cup of..

"Want it? It might be beer.." Morishige said. "I don't drink..sorry" Satoshi said. Morishige sighed. "Have those guys been forcing you to drink this?" Morishige asked. "Yea" Satoshi said.

"Then deal with it, drink one that's all" Morishige said. "No, I do not want to get drunk" Satoshi said. "Who would get drunk in the first shot?" Morishige laughed.

"I would" Satoshi said. "How do you know?" Morishige asked. Satoshi shrugged, he turned and walked away in the crowd.

"He is no fun at all.."

"I heard that!"

"…"

* * *

Satoshi walked around and found a empty table, he sat down but eventually.

"Mochida! We found you, here!"

A guy put a cup of beer on the table. "Are you serious?" Satoshi muttered.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" They chanted. They also caught attention from others, making them join in the chanting too.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

* * *

"What's all that noise about?" Yoshiki said snapping out of his quietness while Ayumi still hugs him.

Eventually Ayumi let go. "Wait!-" Yoshiki said but stopped. "What?" Ayumi said. "Nothing.." Yoshiki said.

"Uh..let's go see what's going on.." Yoshiki said. "Yea" Ayumi agreed and both ran to the chanting.

* * *

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Satoshi's was looking down at the table while his hands were grabbing his head.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" They still chanted. 'Should I..screw this!'

Satoshi sighed, he took the cup and drank it all. "There! Now can you guys proceed!?" Satoshi yelled.

The guys smiled and took the cup, grabbing a bottle of beer on the other hand, he put more beer in the cup.

Then he put the cup in front of him.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

"Dammit.." Satoshi muttered.


	17. Faking it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

"I wonder what's going o-" Yoshiki stopped when he noticed Ayumi was not with him. "Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said looking around, he was tall enough to at least look for her.

Half of the guests were chanting while the other half still danced, though it was still crowded.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki yelled.

Yoshiki went around to look for her, until he found her very lost. "There you are" Yoshiki said. Ayumi turn to look at him. "Where were you?" She said.

"I can't tell.." Yoshiki said scratching his head. "It's really crowded here.." Ayumi said. "We can get lost again.." Ayumi sighed. "No worries, c'mon!" Yoshiki said, he grabbed her hand and walked through the crowd. Ayumi started to blush, but Yoshiki didn't notice since he was focused.

* * *

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Satoshi kept drinking each cup, until he couldn't drink anymore since he was full and very dizzy.

"No, N-no more.." Satoshi said. "Drink-"

"Leave him alone, he has drinked too much" Yoshiki said putting a hand on the guy's shoulder.

'I was too late..' Yoshiki thought.

"N-no more..N-no-"

"They left, don't worry" Yoshiki said. "He had too much" Ayumi said. "He is sweating.." Yoshiki said.

Both can tell since there were little drops of sweat on his head. "..T-The..wo-world is s-spinning.." Satoshi said.

"You should have just left..." Yoshiki said. "What? W-what a-are you..saying.." Satoshi said.

"He needs to rest" Yoshiki said, Ayumi nodded.

Yoshiki sighed and stood up with Satoshi. His arm was over Yoshiki's neck.

They walked until they found the rest on the big table. "Where were you guys-"

"What happened to Mochida?" Naomi asked. "Those fools made Satoshi drink" Yoshiki said.

"It's hot.." Satoshi said. "Huh?" Morishige said. "I-It's hot..I-I need..air.." Satoshi said panting. "Get him outside" Morishige said.

"No it's better for him to rest" Yoshiki said. "He needs air, outside is cold at least" Morishige said. "Girls? Which one is right?" Yoshiki asked looking at the girls.

"Morishige" Mayu said.

"Kishinuma.." Ayumi said.

"Morishige!" Seiko said.

"Morishige" Naomi said.

"Then it's settled, let's go outside.." Morishige said, he stood up. Yoshiki sighed and just walked towards the exit with Satoshi.

At the backyard..

"Wow! A pool!" Seiko said. "Don't jump in it, it's cold out here" Morishige said.

"It's a good thing they didn't notice us.." Yoshiki said. "Yea.." Morishige said.

Yoshiki sat on a bench, and let go of Satoshi that had a jacket on since they forced him to wear it.

Though..Satoshi took off his jacket. "Are you crazy!?" Morishige said. "He is drunk.." Yoshiki said.

"True" Naomi said. Satoshi panted, wiping the sweat on his head with his hand. Then he clumsily walked to the pool.

The rest stood up. "What are you doing!?" Morishige yelled. "Satoshi?" Yoshiki said.

"He is going to jump!" Ayumi yelled. "Stop hi-" Mayu said but it was too late.

Satoshi jumped into the pool. "He is going to drown!" The girls yelled. The boys chuckled. "He isn't.." Yoshiki said. The girls raised raised a brow confused.

Satoshi came out of the water, shaking his head.

"I heard that if you jump into a cold water, sometimes it might help you out of your drunk attitude.." Morishige said.

"I heard too" Yoshiki said. "It might be false.." Morishige said looking at Satoshi.

Satoshi's hair was sticking to him, it was messy. Though, he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Wow, he is real drunk.." Yoshiki said. "You mean, how is he keeping up with the freezing.." Morishige said.

"Who knows?" Yoshiki said.

After a while, Satoshi managed to get out of the pool.

"Satoshi! Are you back?" Yoshiki said. Satoshi only laid on the cold floor. "He needs to rest!" Yoshiki said looking at Morishige.

Morishige sighed. "2nd floor 4th room to the left" Morishige said. Yoshiki nodded. "We will come with you" Ayumi said.

"Alright, let's go.." Yoshiki said.

* * *

The whole entire trip to the room, Seiko and Naomi only looked at Satoshi's abs. Who knows why..

"Is this the room?" Yoshiki said. "Yea" Mayu said. Yoshiki went inside, seeing it was a big room..

"Wow..Morishige must be THAT rich.." Yoshiki said. Mayu only shrugged not caring if Morishige was rich.

Yoshiki headed to the big bed, it was tall. Yoshiki managed to put Satoshi on the bed.

"Where is his shirt?" Yoshiki said. "I think it was back at the pool.." Ayumi said.

"Dammit..C'mon girls let him rest" Yoshiki said. "I'll stay with him, just in case" Naomi said.

Yoshiki sighed, he couldn't leave her here or else Satoshi would do something to her, especially when he is drunk.

But he couldn't say no to her, or else she would start fighting with him. Yoshiki looked down. "Alright, we will be right back" Yoshiki said and left, followed by the 2 girls.

"Have fun!~" Seiko said and left.

"Finally.." Satoshi said and sat up. "Huh? Mochida?" Naomi said.

"Hm? Hey Nakashima" Satoshi said. "Aren't you.."

"I was faking it because of those fools.." Satoshi said. "Couldn't you tell us earlier?" Naomi said. "I couldn't, I was having fun" Satoshi said.

Naomi sighed, and looked at his abs, she tried looking away but she couldn't it was too attractive.

"Put on a shirt" Naomi said. "What? Is this your first time seeing a guy shirtless?" Satoshi said.

"Maybe.." Naomi said. "Strange girl" Satoshi said. "…"

"Don't worry, I'll put one on when Yoshiki comes back" Satoshi said.

Naomi looked away. "How did you fake it? You did drink a lot" Naomi said.

"Well..The truth is I use to also drink a lot just like Yoshiki, that's how we became friends because we found each other in a liquor store, though he never knew I can still be normal even up to 10 shots" Satoshi said.

"…" "Surprised? Now you know my little secret.." Satoshi said.

"We got the shi-"

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki said. "Hey" Satoshi said. "How are y-"

"I might as well tell you guys..and girls.." Satoshi said.

After explaining..

"Wow, that's pretty impressive.." Yoshiki said.

"Yea!" Seiko said.

"Those fools.." Satoshi said and chuckled.

"Now that we are all good, can we all go home?" Yoshiki said. The rest agreed and walked downstairs where Morishige was.

"Morishige, we are all going home" Satoshi said. "Satoshi? You are.." "Yea I am fine.." Satoshi said.

"Ok then, you guys can go" Morishige said. "That was easy" Yoshiki said.

"Yea…easy, can we go now?" Satoshi said. Yoshiki nodded and they all exited the mansion..except for Morishige since he lives there.

(Ok, so let's skip this part, and we are going on the next day..because I want to get to the intense part lol)

**But that will be in the next chapter!**


	18. Unfair Accusation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

The Next Day…

As usual Yoshiki walks with Satoshi to school, and well..The girls started to walk together too.

Morishige was at home, he couldn't go to school since he drank too much, and his parents found out that he drinked. So Morishige might have been punished..

"I can't believe you tried to tell Nakashima that I like her" Yoshiki said. "it's about time.." Satoshi said. "No, it isn't, plus I don't need help from you, I just need the courage to confess that's all" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, yea which will never happen!" Satoshi said. "It will! And get your hand off your face!" Yoshiki yelled. "No!" Satoshi said.

"Why?" Yoshiki said. "Cause I said no" Satoshi said. "Just get it off, it's really disturbing!" Yoshiki yelled. "N-"

Yoshiki grabbed his arm, twisting it. "Put your hands down" Yoshiki said. "O-ow! Alright! Alright! Please let go!" Satoshi yelled.

Yoshiki let go and walked in front of Satoshi, he already had a hand down but it showed nothing. Satoshi sat down on a nearby bench and put down his right hand.

"Ouch! That must have hurt!" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi hand a red hand mark on his right cheek. "What happened?" Yoshiki asked. "Well, When I came home my mom and dad were sitting on a couch, they were angry I guess, then we argued about how late I came home and well..here I am" Satoshi said.

"Do you ever get along with your parents?" Yoshiki asked. "No, especially my dad..He just forces me to date rich girls" Satoshi said. "That's all he cares, for me and my little sister to date a rich person" Satoshi said.

"…"

"He never cares about us, I bet he never ever wanted a kid, and my mom..she never defends me or my sister, she only stays quiet witnessing everything.." Satoshi said.

"Wow man.." Yoshiki said. "That's why I run away from home or lock myself in my room" Satoshi said.

"I wish I never had a rich family" Satoshi said putting a hand on his forehead.

"The only thing I am grateful of is having a little sister to be on my side, she is the only sibling I have and the only family member to defend me against my parents" Satoshi said.

"Your sister is very mature, I envy you Satoshi" Yoshiki said. "Don't envy me, you also have a little sister, Yoshiki" Satoshi said.

"Yea..but..i never met her.." Yoshiki said. Satoshi sighed and stood up. "Let's stop talking about our lives and eat breakfast" Satoshi said.

"Yea, I haven't ate breakfast anyways" Yoshiki said, Satoshi smiled and both walked to the Cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria...**

Satoshi and Yoshiki sat and ate peacefully. "Man this muffin is great!" Yoshiki said. "Less talking more eating" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki nodded, they both ate and then threw it in the garbage. "Well, now what?" Yoshiki said. Satoshi looked over him. "Dude!" Satoshi said. "Hm?"

"Look, it's Sakura.." Satoshi said pointing at her. Yoshiki looked at her. "What is she planning now?" Yoshiki said. "I don't know, but I do know that it has to do something with me" Satoshi said, then he opened his milk carton that was left over and started to drunk it.

"Hello Students!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Today! We have a important announcement!" She yelled again.

"in this school, nothing is important" Yoshiki whispered. Satoshi nodded and proceeded.

"Satoshi Mochida is going to be suspended for 1 year!" Sakura yelled.

Satoshi spitted out his milk that he was drinking. "Watch were you spit!" Yoshiki yelled.

Satoshi stood up. "Me!? Suspended!?" Satoshi yelled. "Yes" Sakura said.

"That's false!" Satoshi said. "It isn't, you were accused for Hitting a girl violently!" Sakura yelled.

"That's a lie! And who did I hit!" Satoshi yelled. Another guy was beside her. It was Sakura's boyfriend, Rensui.

"You violently punched my girlfriend, Sakura last week!" He said. "Woah! Woah! He would never punch a girl!" Yoshiki stood up and yelled back.

"That's what you thought, but he violently punched my Sakura! How dare you!" He yelled.

"I never punched anyone! Why would I punch Sakura!?" Satoshi yelled. "Because you said that she was so annoying!" Rensui yelled back.

"And we told the principal so she decided to suspend you for 1 year" Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you doing this for humiliating you last time.." Satoshi said. "N-No" Sakura said.

Rensui pointed to the Exit. "Out! You are suspended! Out!" He yelled. "Come here you fuc-"

Yoshiki held his arms. "Don't it will just make it worse" Yoshiki said. "You think it's easy to hold rage and anger inside of you?" Satoshi said. "I know it's hard but if you do it will make the situation worse" Yoshiki said.

"Plus, we can't do anything.." Yoshiki said. "Nah, I can't let this happen!" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki sighed. "if Satoshi is getting suspended then I might as well join him!" Yoshiki yelled.

Everyone else gasped.

"No, we can't have you be suspended for no reason" Rensui said. "The reason is because you are accusing him unfairly" Yoshiki said.

"Alright, you are suspen-"

"I will also join them too!" A male voice said. Everyone turned to look at where the voice came from.

"Sakutaro? Where have you been!" Satoshi said. "I escaped home.." Morishige said.

"Wow.."


	19. Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party...**

"No we can't let you be suspended ei-"

"Where is the evidence? You need proof!" Satoshi said.

Rensui smiled at him, and lifted up a card. "We found this student ID card when we found Sakura on the floor" Rensui said.

Satoshi checked in his pockets. "Did you steal my ID?" Satoshi said. "No, you dropped this while you punched her!" Rensui yelled at him. "You just pretty much took it from him and accuse him" Yoshiki said.

"No, we found this, and we showed it to the principal, and he decided to suspend you" Rensui said.

Everyone began whispering. "Look, you simply stole it then accuse me unfairly!" Satoshi said.

"Then where is the proof!" Rensui yelled. "The proof is that at that day I was at home sleeping! Why would I go at night and punch Sakura!" Satoshi yelled.

"First, that's not proof, you can be lying. Second, stop calling my girlfriend by the first name!" Rensui yelled. "I have to call her by her first name because I promised, and I was so stupid back then" Satoshi said.

"Look we have the evidence, and now you have to go" Rensui said then he pointed out the exit. "Out!"

"Come make me" Satoshi said. "Satoshi, please, just go, we can't do anything.." Yoshiki said.

"No"

Yoshiki sighed. "Rensui, and who ever you are" Yoshiki said. "Sorry for this guy's behavior, we will leave" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki dragged Satoshi out. "Dude, why did you do that? You are going to let him get away with it?" Satoshi said. "No, but we have to go. Anyways you will have to wait until I solve this"

"And how? You said you are joining me"

"Well, I still didn't say ok or no"

"Alright, I guess I have to stay at home.." Satoshi said and sighed.

"Yea, just deal with it, I will inform you any important information" Yoshiki said. "Yea, ye-"

"Mr. Mochida, please make your leave" A deep male voice said.

It was the principal and Morishige?

"Sakutaro?" Yoshiki said. "Hey, sorry I was talking with the principal" Morishige said. "What about..?" Satoshi said.

"Trying to tell this stupid man that Rensui is lying" Morishige said. "Aren't you suspended too?" Satoshi asked.

"No, I was but then I decided to prove that Rensui and his girlfriend are wrong!" Morishige said. "At least I have 2 by my side.." Satoshi said.

"Make your leave Mochida" The principal said. "Alright old man I got it, goodbye" Satoshi said.

The principal nodded and left. "Guys" Satoshi said. Yoshiki and Morishige looked at him.

"Don't tell no one, even if some people already saw just don't say it" Satoshi said. Both nodded. "Peace bro" Yoshiki said. "Bye" Morishige said.

"Goodbye" Satoshi said and turn to leave.

Both heavily sighed. "Where do we start first?" Yoshiki said. "We need to have a "little" talk with Rensui" Morishige said.

Yoshiki smiled knowing what he meant. "I am in this!" Yoshiki said cracking his fists.

**Later...**

Satoshi entered his big house, well it wasn't that big but since he is rich he lives in a house with expensive furniture.

He closed the door behind him and threw the keys to the wall. Satoshi took off his backpack and jacket at the same time, throwing it to the wall.

Then he sat on a long and big couch. Then he put his hands on his forehead. "Why did this happen?" He muttered.

He didn't know why, he thinks that this might be a plan they made to suspend him, he never ever punches girls. He also did humiliated Sakura, well not on purpose.

Satoshi checked the time, it was 9am. Satoshi had time to do, he walked to the refrigerator and grabbed water, it was cold outside but he didn't care.

When he drank it he heard a knock on the door. "What does she want now.." Satoshi said.

Satoshi walked slowly to the door, he opened the door. "What do you want now.." Satoshi said.

"The principal sent me to give you this letter" Sakura said, she threw it to the floor. "Goodbye" She said.

"You got a problem with me?" Satoshi said. "Is it because you "love" me and you want me to get suspended because I do not "love" you?" Satoshi said.

"Leave me alone, I never loved you even if we dated, my dad only forced me to date you, you have your boyfriend Rensui, so why would you still want me?" Satoshi said.

"Because…you were the first guy I actually ever loved, and you were the only kindhearted guy I have ever dated" Sakura said.

"…"

"So, will you please date me again"

Satoshi coughed. "Sorry, I can't...i love someone else" Satoshi said.

"Who?" She said.

Satoshi couldn't tell her, she might do something, she might even kill her!

"I won't tell you" Satoshi said. "I-I understand.."

Satoshi went inside and closed the door. "I am starting to act rude, but I can't help it since it am in a situation right now.." Satoshi said.

Satoshi went back to the kitchen and continue to drink water, but again he heard a knock on his door.

"Sakura.." Satoshi said, he headed towards the door and opened it aggressively. "Sakura what do-"

Satoshi expected for Sakura to come and annoy him but someone else came, it was unexpected for her to be right at his door.

"Nakashima?"


	20. A hug she can't never forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"How, why, what.." Satoshi said very surprised.

"It's obvious that you live here.." Naomi said. "How..?" Satoshi said. "It says Mochida Household" Naomi said. "Uh..heh..Well you found me…" Satoshi said feeling stupid.

Naomi smiled warmly at him but then she put her hand close to her mouth, her hands figured into fist, she began coughing. It was not a fake cough that she does at times, it was real, she must be sick, poor her.

"Nakashima are you sick?" Satoshi asked, he was very worried. "No..I am fine it's just a cough" She said. Satoshi didn't believe her, she was sick! He can't let her be sick. He didn't even care if he gets sick too.

"Nakashima come in" Satoshi said, he stepped aside to let her in.

She went inside his house, she looked up in surprise. "You have a big house" She said. "Yea..i guess.." Satoshi said.

"Are you happy with this house?" She said. Satoshi sat beside her. "No, I don't like living like this" Satoshi said.

She looked at him. "Why? This seems great!" Naomi said. "Wait, aren't you rich too?" Satoshi said. "No, I am not THAT rich, my parents came from a poor family then they started to work, having money, but we are not really rich" Naomi said.

"I see..want any money? I can give you some" Satoshi said taking out his allowance. "No, keep it to yourself, I don't need any" Naomi said. "Ok, if you don't want it" Satoshi said putting his money in his pocket.

Satoshi sighed, leaning on the sofa and looking up. His arms extending and resting on the sofa.

"So, what brings you here?" Satoshi said.

"I heard that you were suspended" Naomi said. "Yea, Sakura and Rensui accused me for punching violently at Sakura" Satoshi said. "Those two? They are probably lying, there has to be a reason why they will accuse you" Naomi said.

"Well…I can only think if one, I humiliated Sakura accidently, I guess she just wants me to get out of her life" Satoshi said.

"Wait, she likes you right? If she does then why is she even dating a guy like Rensui, and accusing you?" Naomi said. "That is not love.." Naomi said. "Of course it isn't, she told me she wants me, I always rejected her so she did this to me" Satoshi looked at Naomi.

"Love is confusing.." Satoshi said, he stood up heading towards the kitchen. Grabbing a coke.

He wanted to give one to Naomi, but she was sick and he was afraid that she would get sick worse.

Coming back into the living room, he sat beside her opening the coke. "As I was saying.." Satoshi said, drinking the cool coke.

"Won't you get sick?" Naomi said. "I don't know, I just drink" Satoshi said taking another sip.

"You are going to get sick" Naomi said. "You sure worry about me" Satoshi said. Naomi coughed.

"Uh, I'll prepare some tea?" Satoshi said. "Thanks, I need some.." Naomi said. Satoshi nodded and right away.

* * *

"Please! Don't! Arghh!" Rensui collapsed on the floor.

Yoshiki punched him for the 7th time. "Tell me! Did you lie!?" Morishige yelled. "Well uh.." Rensui began coughing. "Hurry we don't have much time.." Yoshiki said.

"We di-"

Yoshiki cracked his knuckles again. "Okay! Okay! Yes we lied! There! Now please leave me alone!" Rensui said. "Oh you mot-"

Morishige held Yoshiki's arms. "Don't we got with we wanted let's go" Morishige said. "Wait" Yoshiki said. "Hm? Better hurry" Morishige said letting go of Yoshiki.

"Tell the principal the truth and bring back Satoshi, if you don't, you will get a beat down" Yoshiki said. "…"

Yoshiki turned to the Exit walking to it. "Listen to him, even though he is sometimes a irresponsible guy" Morishige said and followed Yoshiki out of the Cafeteria.

Rensui let out a sigh with relief, he wiped his mouth that was starting to bleed and stood up. "But first, I have to visit him.." Rensui muttered rubbing his head.

* * *

"Do you think he will listen?" Morishige said. Yoshiki looked at him. "Sure he will, he doesn't like to get beat up, especially from me because I fought him before" Yoshiki said.

"You always win the fights" Morishige said. "Yea, but with Satoshi, sometimes I lose.." Yoshiki said. "Well, he has gotten better by swimming and going onto tournaments.." Morishige said.

"Man..that's not fair, I could have been doing the same thing" Yoshiki said. Morishige looked at a pack of students coming out of a classroom. "We have been so distracted that we have skipped a lot of classes" Morishige said.

"Who cares? What's more important is for Satoshi to come back, plus I need to keep his records perfect" Yoshiki said. "Wow, I have never seen you this..responsible.." Morishige said.

"Every person has a chance to change, though I won't" Yoshiki said. "Smoking? Gangs?" Morishige said.

"I will change a little bit, but I will definitely not change my personality" Yoshiki said. "Ha! Your attitude is what makes you popular around this school" Morishige said.

"Yea.."

"Hey, Yoshiki are we going to go this Satoshi's or class?" Morishige questioned.

"Erm, what class are we suppose to go now..?" Yoshiki asked. "Algebra" Morishige said. "Alright then, let's go to Satoshi's" Yoshiki said. "Heh, just because we have algebra next..." Morishige chuckled.

"Yea, it's boring.." Yoshiki said.

"Hm, I am not really sure if i can go.." Morishige said. "Why?"

"Because, I am going to hangout with Mayu and Shinozaki.." Morishige said. "Nakashima?" Yoshiki said. "She is not going, she went somewhere, I don't know" Morishige said.

"Why are you even hanging out with Shinozaki? Pfft, trying to get her attention?" Yoshiki said. "No, just Mayu-" Morishige stopped looking away.

"Huh..I see, you like Suzumoto" Yoshiki said. "Maybe…" Morishige said. "As I was saying, wouldn't Shinozaki just walk with someone else?" Yoshiki said.

"With who? You?" Morishige said. "Why me? I am going to Satoshi's house" Yoshiki said. "Why don't you just let Shinozaki walk with you? Just because you like Nakashima?" Morishige said.

"Uh, well, I don't know..i guess?" Yoshiki said. "Alrighty then.."

"Wait, hey! What are you doing!" Yoshiki said. Morishige grabbed his shirt, walking while pulling Yoshiki.

Morishige entered a classroom, and surely Ayumi was talking with some of the girls. Morishige let go of Yoshiki's shirt.

"Shinozaki!" Morishige said. Ayumi turned to look at him. She looked at her friends, talking a little bit then walked towards Morishige.

"What?" Ayumi said. "Well, you see, Yoshiki here wanted to ask you if you will walk with him.

Yoshiki stood up. " Woah, wa-"

"Shut up!" Morishige said.

"…" For some reason Yoshiki obeyed him.

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki. Then looked at Morishige. "I don't know..." Ayumi said. "He said it himself, so don't waste his chance" Morishige said.

'God dammit Morishige what are you doing...' Yoshiki said.

"I guess I shouldn't waste his chance, I'll go.." Ayumi said.

"…"

"Great! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go.." Morishige said, he left the two. "Ahem, eh..Should we get going?" Yoshiki said. "Y-Yea, sure.." Ayumi said.

* * *

"Here" Satoshi said, he was holding the hot tea, his hand starting to get red and Satoshi didn't even care.

"Thanks" Naomi said taking the hot tea and placing it on the glass table. "So, um anything ne-"

Hearing the door open, both turn to look.

"Dad?" Satoshi said, he stood up. "Ah, here you are Satoshi, we need to ta-" Satoshi's dad stopped and gazed at Naomi.

"Well, well, who is this pretty girl?" Satoshi's dad said. "Uh, well this is Nakashima, my classmate" Satoshi said.

"Hello Mr. Mochida" Naomi said shaking his hand. Satoshi's dad smiled and looked at Satoshi.

"your classmate? I thought you two were dating" Satoshi's dad said. He started to laugh when Satoshi turned beet red.

"You thought wrong.." Satoshi said. His dad cleared his throat, grabbing Satoshi's shirt he pulled him into the kitchen.

"Do you like her?" Satoshi's dad said. "No, just a classmate, Dad" Satoshi said.

"Is she rich" Satoshi's dad said. "Dad..stop, you always want me to date rich girls.." Satoshi said. "Answer my question" Satoshi's dad said.

Satoshi sighed, he couldn't lie to his own Father, but if he told him..

"She is not really THAT rich" Satoshi said. "Hmm..then you can't date her.." Satoshi's dad said. "Dad just leave my life alone" Satoshi said. "I am your father, I need to know your life" He said.

"…"

Satoshi's dad went back to the living room, followed by Satoshi. "Sorry, but I ask you to leave.." Satoshi's dad said. Naomi looked at him. "Ah, well okay, nice meeting you.." Naomi said, Satoshi's dad smiled at her.

"Goo-"

"I am going with her" Satoshi said. "No, Satoshi stay here" Satoshi's dad said.

Satoshi ignored him, taking his jacket, Satoshi scowled at his dad and slammed the door behind him.

"Satoshi…" He said in a angry tone.

Satoshi went down the stairs quickly, walking beside Naomi. "Sorry for my dad's sudden request.." Satoshi said. "I am fine with it" Naomi said, Satoshi smiled at her.

"Um, so where are you going?" Satoshi said. "I am going home" Naomi said, her nose red from the cold wind blowing against her.

"Are your parents are home? I'd like to meet them" Satoshi said. "Yea, they are at home" Naomi said. "May I go with you..?" Satoshi said.

* * *

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked, silently, it was really awkward between them. None talked, yoshiki just walked and Ayumi followed him.

The whole time Yoshiki has been thinking so much, who will start talking? What is he even doing? Why did Morishige lie to her and make her come with him?

All those thoughts wander In his mind never wanting to disappear, until he heard a voice that snapped him out of it, thankfully.

"Where are we going?" Ayumi asked looking up at him. "Satoshi's House" Yoshiki answered not looking back at her.

Then silence hits again, Yoshiki's thoughts coming back in his mind again.

* * *

Naomi heard his request before but she did not want to answer him, and now he said it again.

"Give me time to think.." She answered, receiving a nod from the brunette.

As they walk, Naomi found herself gazing at Satoshi, observing his features.

"Aren't we here?"

Hearing Satoshi's voice, she snapped back, noticing she was about to pass her house. "Here we are.." Naomi said.

"And, did you have enough time to think?" Satoshi said rubbing his hands together. "Not really" She responded.

"It's okay anyways, maybe another time?" Satoshi said.

"Yea, another time" Naomi said, a short smile appearing on her face.

Satoshi smiled back, of course.

After that short moment, Satoshi looked at her, so did Naomi, his hair blown by the wind, his ears are red by the coldest wind..

"Ah..um.." Satoshi kept smiling.

Satoshi feeling his heart beat faster and his stomach filled with butterflies, then he leaned in, for a warm hug.

Catching the girl by surprise, she heard him say "Bye.."

He had his eyes closed, feeling warmth growing between their bodies, he felt her arms wrap around him and he smiled bringing her closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I get you with all my bad grammar, spelling and all of that other stuff. Well I am sorry if it bothers you so much, winter has started and I already have a cold. School is killing me with so much homework, projects and studying for quizzes. I might have rushed in some parts, I rush because as I said "Homework" and it has been pressuring me so much, I don't even have time to write a chapter. Only at night, which sucks since I have to sleep early for school, and even worse I have to buy a present for my girl, it takes me so much time. If you like well spelled and that stuff, then go visit KingdomOfDucks, idig4skullz or NeonFlower. If you don't like the way I write my fictions then go read somewhere else. I already suggested the users so yea.**

**-Ficzilt**


	21. Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's Characters...**

"So.." Yoshiki said but soon trailed off lifting his hand up to rub his head.

"So? What?" Ayumi said waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"..How is…your day?" Yoshiki said, turning to look over his shoulder. "Good" She responded. Yoshiki sighed, asking this kind of question was pretty stupid and she answered it easily.

Yoshiki turned his head and realized he was about to cross the street when cars are still driving so he stopped and looked at a store that pretty much was the only store that had various furnitures, especially expensive ones.

Ayumi noticed he stopped so she walked beside him, stopping she only was looking at the stop sign instead of Yoshiki who was starting to laugh quietly trying very hard to not get her attention.

Eventually he did. "What?" Ayumi said finding it weird that he is looking at her from head to toe.

"I just noticed how small you are" Yoshiki chuckled. Ayumi pouted making Yoshiki stop and look at passing cars knowing she probably got annoyed.

"I am sorry, but seriously though" Yoshiki said and started to laugh again only this time it was a bit louder.

"And you are tall" Ayumi said trying to be even. "Thanks, I like being tall" Yoshiki struggled to say since he was laughing.

Ayumi tried ignoring him but the sound of his laugh pretty much made her laugh too. Yoshiki noticed this and stopped laughing, raising a brow at her "Why are you laughing too?" Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi only kept laughing "Shinozaki we have to go!" Yoshiki said. Ayumi stopped laughing realizing they were suppose to cross right now.

After crossing a long street they had to pass Ayumi's house then Naomi's house then they could finally be at Satoshi's house, It sounded far but it was a short walk.

"So..why were you laughing?" Yoshiki asked again. Ayumi was too embarrassed to say that she laughed because he was laughing "I don't know" She responded.

"That doesn't even make sense, laughing because of nothing?" Yoshiki said. "Uh, yea!" Ayumi said.

"Ok then..that is weird.." Yoshiki said, Both didn't notice that that they already passed Ayumi's house, now they had to cross a short street to pass Naomi's house.

"We are almost there" Yoshiki said "I know" Ayumi said. "Sure you do"

"I do, I have been around here before, obviously" Ayumi said.

"Shinozaki, you already know that Satoshi told me about…"

"Yea, but it's not true!"

"I don't believe you, you definitely like me don't you?" Yoshiki said, looking at Ayumi. "N-no I don't.." Ayumi responded.

"Haha! You are lying!" Yoshiki said. "Then if I do, will you!?" Ayumi said. "…."

"I don't really know, I mean..you are kind of cute you know.." Yoshiki said sending Ayumi blush hard. "Um.."

"I am a direct person so you better get used to it" Yoshiki said. "Ok" She responded, and touched her cheek.

Yoshiki smiled at her, so did she and when Yoshiki turn to look at Naomi's house his face got very angry.

Ayumi noticing he stopped in the middle of the street "Kishinu-"

Then she saw what probably made Yoshiki stop. "Mochida? Nakashima?" She said.

'Warm…' Satoshi said still hugging the girl.

"Oh for f-" Someone said, then stopped once he grabbed Satoshi.

It surprised the boy so much that he gasped especially when Yoshiki was grabbing him. Then comes the unexpected part.

Yoshiki punched him which send him to the ground. "Y-Yoshiki? Why..w-" Satoshi said. "Kishinuma!" Naomi yelled at him. "Sorry but me and Satoshi need to talk!" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi stood up quickly, trying to look strong. "We don't need to talk" Satoshi said. "Why not!? We do it's important!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Because you don't need to warn me anymore, me and Nakashima are together now" Satoshi said, he felt very bad for lying but he couldn't really take the fact that he had to listen to Yoshiki warn him so much.

"W-What.." Yoshiki said. "Am I right?" Satoshi said bringing Naomi closer to him. "N-No-"

"Stop lying Satoshi! She said no and she is very honest!" Yoshiki yelled. "Kishinuma can we please go.." Ayumi said grabbing his jacket.

Yoshiki clenched his teeth and fist. "I love you Nakashima!" Yoshiki blurted out.

Naomi gasped in surprise, so did Satoshi and Ayumi.

Everyone was in deep shock especially Naomi who was frozen in place.

"…." Ayumi let go of Yoshiki's jacket.

Satoshi only turn to look the other way, he couldn't believe what he just heard. His heart was in pain right now, it felt like if an arrow went through his heart.

"…"


	22. Melting away Pain and Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Everyone stood silently until Yoshiki spoke. "So I confessed..do you return my feelings..?" Yoshiki asked nervously messing his hair up.

"I..I..don't..." Naomi said. Satoshi sighed with relief, turning to face Yoshiki, of course Yoshiki had on a painful face.

"Yoshiki.." Satoshi felt bad for him. "I..I understand, I can deal with it..no worries.." Yoshiki said then he ran off unexpectedly.

"I am sorry.." Naomi said looking down. "Kishinuma.." Ayumi said.

Satoshi turn to look at Ayumi. "I think you should go talk to him.." Satoshi said. Ayumi sighed, he wouldn't feel better since he only likes Naomi not Ayumi but she couldn't give up.

Ayumi only nodded and ran off too, satoshi smiled then turn to look at Naomi. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yea, I am fine" Naomi said.

"Don't lie, I can tell you are still very surprised" Satoshi said.

"Maybe.."

"You shouldn't be, you have gotten many for confessions in the past" Satoshi said. "And how do you know?" She said.

"Because you are very cute and kind, who would not want to fall in love with you.." Satoshi said.

_**Talk about being direct. **_

"…"

"Shocked again? Here let me test your for a few seconds.." Satoshi said. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her cheek, feeling a warm sensation on her cheek she blushed and grew even more surprised than before, especially when Satoshi was actually kissing her cheek.

Satoshi pulled away "Test Failed" Satoshi smiled, Naomi looked at him.

"I.."

"Hm?"

"I really.."

Satoshi raised a brow at the small brunette he crossed his arms "You liked it?" Satoshi figured.

"…"

"Ha! Of course you did" Satoshi said smiling brightly at her. "Anyways sweet pea I have to go home or else I will have problems with my dad.." Satoshi sighed.

"Goodbye" Satoshi said waving at her. She waved back smiling back at him.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

Yoshiki was in the park sitting on on a bench with his head hung low. "Rejected when I had the courage.." Yoshiki said. "Fuck sake!" Yoshiki yelled out.

"Today was the worst day, suspension, lies and rejection.." Yoshiki said.

After a while of pain in his heart he heard footsteps that kept getting louder and louder he knew it was someone coming towards him so he looked up.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said. "How did..you..i am 100% athletic" Yoshiki said.

"I guessed" Ayumi responded. "Lucky guess.." Yoshiki said, his head hung low again.

"Kishinu-"

"I know, you feel bad for me because I got rejected" Yoshiki said. "…"

"They are probably together! I deserve rejection" Yoshiki said.

"No yo-"

"Stop trying to cheer me up, I know you like me and all that but I only like you as a friend, I will never fall in love with you or anyone else!" Yoshiki yelled.

"You will one day, just make sure it's the perfect girl" Ayumi said.

"I was in love with a perfect girl but then Satoshi stole her from me!" He said.

"One day we will hate each other then become enemies then fucking riva-"

Yoshiki stopped talking when Ayumi grabbed his shirt pulling him into a hug. "Wait.." Yoshiki trailed off feeling warmth starting to grow.

He didn't know if he should hug back, he hesitated for a moment but then he wrapped his arms around Ayumi Burying his face into her shoulder.

Feeling Ayumi's hand rub his back he smiled feeling comfortable, his sadness and pain in his heart melted away.

Ayumi pulled away a few minutes after. "Thanks, I feel better now.." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi smiled at him then stood up. "You will find love anyways" Ayumi said feeling a bit sad since Yoshiki said he would never fall in love with her.

Yoshiki stood up "Yea, but a lot of girls are already crushing on me so it will be pretty difficult" Yoshiki sighed.

"Of course they are crushing on you, you are very attractive.." Ayumi muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Yoshiki said, he had good hearing when it comes to quiet places. "Oh Nothing.." Ayumi said.

"Alright" Yoshiki said fixing his clothes.

"Want me to walk you home?" Yoshiki asked the smaller girl. "No, it's okay I can walk by myself" Ayumi responded. "Are you sure?" Yoshiki said. "Yes"

"Ok, then I will be seeing you tomorrow" Yoshiki said. "Ok, see you tomorrow!" Ayumi said. Yoshiki waved back, a short smile crept on his face as he turned around walking out of the park.

Ayumi sighed, feeling it was a _**long**_ day..

**A/N: Yep...**


	23. Plot Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

The Next day, 6:58 am…

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Be-"

Slamming the button with his hand Satoshi turned off the alarm clock. He turned around to face the ceiling, he yawned "I should have set my alarm to 1 pm.." Satoshi said.

He sat up, bringing his feet to touch the floor, looking at the mirror in front of him he looked at himself "I am thin yet with abs at least" Satoshi said, he touched his shoulder and arms.

"Strong as always" Satoshi said, he put his hand on his head messing his hair up. "I need to go take a bath.." Satoshi stood up, taking a long stretch and after he took his towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Where is it!?" Yoshiki said, looking around for his backpack. "I swear I threw it inside the closet.." He said.

"But I have like 7 closets around my house it will take forever!" Yoshiki said looking inside his 2nd closet.

Looking inside the 4th closet..

"Ah, found it.." Yoshiki said putting his backpack on he looked at the mirror fixing his hair he smiled.

He looked at the time seeing he had 15 minutes to get to school, Yoshiki ran downstairs and outside.

* * *

"Mochida? You like Mochida!~" Seiko said. "S-seiko no I don't" Naomi said, her hand on her arm. "Naomi likes Mochida~ Naomi likes Mochida~ Na-"

Naomi quickly covered Seiko's mouth. "Seiko!" Naomi said in her ear. Seiko took off Naomi's hand from her mouth.

"Naomi if you don't like him then why do you keep looking at him?~" Seiko said. "I do not!"

"Yes you do!~"

"Ugh, I do not look at him.."

"You daydream everyday about having a kid, maybe Mochida can be your husband?~"

"I don't daydream.."

A cat grin crept on Seiko's face.

"You can have him in your room then you force him to be inside of you~"

"Seiko! You perverted girl!"

"Hehe"

* * *

"You got his attention?" Mayu asked. "I don't know all I did is hug him and it made him feel better" Ayumi said.

"Then you did" Mayu said. "I am not sure.."

"If you are not sure then go talk to him or do something to him" Mayu said pointing at Yoshiki who was talking to a girl.

"There he is" Mayu said. Ayumi started to get panicked "Um, aren't you going to confess?" Ayumi randomly said. "Confess? To who?" Mayu asked, her bro raised.

Ayumi looked everywhere, then she looked at Morishige that was sitting on a bench. "Morishige" Ayumi said.

Ayumi giggled when Mayu started to blush. "That was random..i am guessing you like him?" Ayumi said.

"A little..." Mayu said.

"How about you go talk to him and I go talk to Kishinuma" Ayumi replied. "Um, ok.." Mayu said.

Ayumi nodded and walked to Yoshiki who was still talking to a strange girl, and Mayu stood there, not going to Morishige since now Ayumi knew she was too shy.

"Kishinuma" Ayumi said quietly. Yoshiki turn to look at her. "Shinozaki? What's up" Yoshiki said smiling a cool smile at her.

"Nothing much.."

"Are you okay? You seem very nervous.." Yoshiki said. "I am just thinking about something.." Ayumi responded.

Yoshiki turn to look at the girl beside him. "Sorry I'll talk to you later?" Yoshiki said. "Ok, I'll be at Mr. Misat's class" The girl said.

Yoshiki nodded and she left. Turning to look at Ayumi again he smiled. "You can tell me anything, I am here for you" Yoshiki said patting her head.

She looked up, surprisingly Yoshiki laughed a little while patting her head. "Um..can you stop" Ayumi said starting to blush.

Yoshiki stopped and looked at her, a tint of red appeared on her cheeks. "Uh, yea sorry.." Yoshiki stopped patting her.

"So, like I said you can tell me anything" Yoshiki said. "I am just thinking about academic stuff…" Ayumi said. "You are failing?" Yoshiki said worriedly.

"No, just others"

"Oh, so you care about others..seems nice" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi only smiled at him and so did he. They her the bell ring for first class.

"Time for first class, let's go" Yoshiki said then looked down. "I am sorry for getting you late for class.." Yoshiki said.

"No, it's okay, it's my first time late so it really isn't a big deal"

Yoshiki looked at her. "Ok then let's go Class Rep" Yoshiki said starting to smile again.

* * *

"Dad! I never punched her!"

"Satoshi, principals don't lie, you punched your ex! And to think that you were such an honest son!"

"I am! I am telling you the truth!"

"Now our perfect son has been suspended.."

"I am not perfect! And they probably lied about everything!"

"You are always perfect, but now you are not which disappoints me a lot"

Satoshi groaned and looked at his mom that was just looking at them. "And you mom,you never defend me!"

"…"

"Why do I have stupid parents! I wish I never were your son!"

"Satoshi, god gave us you"

"it doesn't matter! I still wished you were never my father!"

"That wish is never going to come true! Now you are receiving a punishment for being suspended"

"Isn't this enough? I have been suspended by liars"

"You are punished, you can't leave the house until you go back to school!"

"That's great! Since I planned on staying in"

"It-"

"At least being away from you dad an-"

"To your room!"

"Let me speak!"

"To your room now!"

"Fu-"

Satoshi stopped, knowing that cursing to his parents will be a burden to him so he just ran upstairs.

Yuka heard everything and ran at her dad.

"Dad! You are so mean to him!" Yuka yelled.

"You heard?"

"If you are mean to him then I will be mean to you!" Yuka yelled, she ran upstairs.

Satoshi's dad sighed and slumped on a couch, he put his hand on his forehead saying...

**_"..Why did we even adopt Satoshi and Yuka.."_**

* * *

"Mochida is suspended?" Seiko said. "Yep" Yoshiki said. "Why haven't you told me earlier? I feel so left out" Seiko sadly talked.

"Shinohara, we always tell you last because you are perverted.." Yoshiki said. "That's you!" Naomi said.

"True" Morishige said. "Hey!" Yoshiki yelled. "Kishinuma you have always said that Shinohara is annoying since you first met her" Morishige crossed his arms.

"Annoying?" Seiko said. "Even if you guys never saw her, she always would comment on my looks and sometimes tackle me for fun.." Yoshiki said.

"That's normal" Naomi said. "It isn't!" Yoshiki yelled.

A evil cat grin crept on Seiko's face."Just to warn you i will do pranks on one of you hehe~"

"Why would you.." Morishige said. " because you guys are so mean to me!" Seiko said.

"We are just stating true facts" Morishige said. Seiko kept cat griming which annoys Yoshiki a lot, he was about to say something but then he heard Ayumi.

"Can we just go.." Ayumi whispered, yoshiki heard her since she was right behind him. "Why? We are waiting for out teacher" Yoshiki said. "The bell rang..did you even notice that everyone is gone.." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki looked around. "Guys we have to go to our next class" Yoshiki said.

"Already?"

"Everyone left.." Mayu said. "No kidding" Morishige said.

Everyone talked for a bit then began to leave the class. Though Yoshiki forgot the most important news that he was suppose to tell someone. Some Yoshiki he is..


	24. Birth Certificate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

(Later in the day)

**Satoshi's House, 5:36** **pm..**

"I should just move out of here and live far away from this living hell" Satoshi spoke. "I am nor really sure if i agree, they are your parents you have to live with them" Yoshiki replied.

"I am 17, I can just live by myself.." Satoshi said. "But still, they are your parents"

"So?"

"So you have to be with them, especially your little sister"

"I'll just take her with me"

"You think it's easy to live alone eh?"

"Not really, I have to work for money and pay the bills"

"Yep" Yoshiki spoke.

"But I seriously just want to get out of this place"

"I feel you"

"…"

Yoshiki looked out the window. "Hey Satoshi you like Nakashima right?" He said.

"Hm? Why all of a sudden?"

"Just tell me"

Satoshi scratched his head nervously "I guess.."

"Hmm"

"What? You are planning to punch me?"

"No..i don't feel like it anyways"

Satoshi opened his mouth in utter shock "First time I have seen you so calm about me telling you that I like your crush"

"I do not like her anymore, I realized she wasn't meant to be mine"

"Hmm? And who made you realize this?"

Yoshiki turn to look at him "Shinozaki"

Satoshi chuckled "Of course…Shinozaki..."

"Satoshi!" A voice cried out. "That's probably your dad, I will be going now.." Yoshiki said packing his stuff

"Alright- Wait!"

Yoshiki was about to jump off but turn to look at him "What?"

"Have you found any weird information about my suspension..?"

"Oh yea!" Yoshiki said and got off the balcony. "Rensui lied, he said he would do anything for his girlfriend"

"So, can I come back to school yet?"

"Not yet, we just need to convince the principal that it was all a lie"

"Just get Rensui to tell him"

"You my friend has read my mind.." Yoshiki patted his back. "Yea, yea I read your mind now go or else my father will get mad"

Yoshiki nodded and went on the balcony "Maybe tomorrow you can come with me to school, I think I would also need you to convince him" Yoshiki said.

"Just go-"

"Satoshi, I have called you 4 times open the door!"

Yoshiki quickly jumped off hearing a THUMP, Satoshi looked down. "You okay?"

"Yea!" Yoshiki yelled.

Yoshiki ran off quickly before Satoshi's father came in. Satoshi turn to look at him "Now you have to fix my door, dad.."

Yoshiki ran as fast as a cheetah, surely he had high stamina. He could ran for as long as he could.

He panted and panted each block, even if he panted it would never stop him from running. After a while of running he stopped realizing he should have stopped earlier but he couldn't help running forever.

He looked down his hands touching his knees while panting.

Once his heart calmed down he looked up.

"Shinozaki?"

"K-Kishinuma"

"Uh.."

Yoshiki was literally in front of her, his face really close to hers, he could see Ayumi starting to blush, so did he.

"Sorry!" Yoshiki quickly said and backed away. "…"

Yoshiki rubbed his back neck and nervously spoke. "Uh, what are you doing h-here..?"

"I was going to shop but then I decided I will shop later"

"You should shop right now, I can go with you if you want.."

Ayumi nervously played with her clothes.

"Sure" She responded.

* * *

"Dad.."

"You can't go outside"

"Forget the punishment"

"No"

"Ok then get out"

"Don't disrespect me"

"I wasn't intending too anyways"

His dad sighed "Satoshi you can't go outside.."

"I just want to go outside because I want to attend swimming school"

"No Satoshi search another sport"

"Swimming is the only thing I am good at"

"Math?"

"No dad, I just need my birth certificate"

"For?"

"Don't play dumb"

"We don't have it"

"Lies"

"You mean honesty"

"Dad, you are suppose to have my birth certificate"

"Like I said, we don't have it"

"Ok, keep lying I am going to search it my self" Satoshi said, he walked towards the door but his father grabbed him.

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Ugh, fine I'll stop with the swimming thing if you let me go outside"

"Throw out the garbage"

"…"

"You said you wanted to go outside, well there it is"

Satoshi sighed and just opened the door.

Going downstairs he grabbed the bag of garbage and went outside.

"I can't believe this.." Satoshi muttered.

It was windy, so it was hard for him to see because his hair kept annoying him. So he just quickly looked at the 2 garbage pails, one was empty so he lifted his bag up, putting it on the other pail.

That was when he noticed a crumbled up paper fall out. He had to pick it up and throw it because his parents were strict of being clean and organized.

When he picked it up, he felt a sense that the paper he was holding was important. So he opened it, surely his eyes widened when he saw his birth certificate, Just in case he read it all to be sure it was his and it was.

Finishing with the father and mother name part his eyes widened in shock.

"No way..these names aren't my dad or mom.."

Satoshi folded the paper neatly and ran inside, he sure needed a word with his parents.


	25. Identity Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Strawberries"

"Got it"

Yoshiki and Ayumi were shopping together. "Now we need some cheese..." Ayumi spoke. "Which I think it's in the…um.." Ayumi thought deeply.

Yoshiki smiled, she seem very cute when she is in deep thought.

'Woah wait, cute?' Yoshiki thought.

"Let's just go look for it" Yoshiki spoke.

* * *

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?" Satoshi barged in their dinner.

Satoshi's dad stood up.

"Can you at least say excuse me!?" He said.

"Explain!" Satoshi held up the birth certificate and Satoshi's dad gasped so did his mom.

"Where did you find it?" Satoshi's dad said.

"It WAS in the garbage"

"…"

"Now explain, why doesn't your names match these names?"

"…"

"…"

"Talk! Mom you too!"

"Satoshi, you got it all wrong"

"Hm?"

"We changed our name years ago when you were 4"

"Yea, right.." Satoshi said sarcastically.

"I am being honest, we changed our names because it sounded like girl names" He said.

".."

"Now, give me that certificate and go upstairs to your room"

"No" Satoshi said and ran out of the house.

Satoshi's dad sighed once again and looked at his wife, then looked at a knife.

"Do we have to wait any longer?"

* * *

"4731 yen please"

Ayumi gasped and took out her yen.

"Too short" She said and sighed.

Yoshiki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have enough" Yoshiki said.

"No, don't waste it for me"

"No it's fine, I have way more yen at home" Yoshiki said.

"But-"

Yoshiki gave the cashier his yen.

"…"

"There, now you don't have to thank me"

"…"

Yoshiki grabbed 5 bags in each hand.

"I left 4 light bags, now let's go"

Ayumi picked up the bags and followed Yoshiki.

Shinozaki household…

"Is this it?" Yoshiki said looking at a big house with a pool behind it.

"Yep"

"Wow.." Yoshiki scratched his head.

Ayumi opened the gate.

"Thanks Kishinuma, I really appreciated"

"No problem" He said and then he put the bags on the ground.

"See you tomorrow" She said.

Yoshiki nodded and walked away but stopped and looked at her.

"If you need any help, you know I am always available" He said.

Yoshiki winked at her then he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"…"

* * *

"Satoshi?" Morishige questioned wondering why Satoshi was at his door.

"Sakutaro can I stay here for a day?" Satoshi spoke.

"Why didn't you stay at Yoshiki's Place.." Morishige replied.

"Um, I will explain everything to you but first can I enter?"

"Ok"

Satoshi entered the Morishige household.

"Upstairs" Morishige said.

When they got inside Morishige's room Satoshi sat down on a chair.

"So, explain" Morishige spoke.

Satoshi explained everything to Morishige, while the indigo hair male listens.

"That's why, if i go to Yoshiki's House they might easily find me" Satoshi said.

"Hmmm, what's your fathers name?" Morishige asked.

"It's American so I can't really pronounced it good"

"Then write it"

Satoshi looked around for a pen and paper then wrote the name and give it to Morishige.

Morishige gasped and let go of the paper he was holding.

"J-John T. Martin?"

"Yea"

Morishige gasped once again.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Wait let me see if I am right or wrong" Morishige said and jumped into his computer.

"Huh?"

Morishige searched the name and a bunch of pictures came out.

"Is this your father?" Morishige said pointing at his laptop.

Satoshi looked at it.

"Yea!" He said.

Morishige scrolled down more until he stopped on a picture with Satoshi's father and his wife.

"Is this your mother?" Morishige once again asked Satoshi.

"Yep" Satoshi said.

Morishige gasped and closed his laptop.

"What's going on?"

"I am afraid you were adopted.." Morishige said.

"WHAT!?" Satoshi said.

"These people are..famous serial killers"

"Wait what?"

"Your mom and dad are serial..killers"

Satoshi stood up.

"Woah, woah that's impossible"

"it isn't"

"How did you know.."

"I had homework about listing famous serial killers that hasn't been caught yet, when I came up to his name and researched it I found it interesting"

"…"

"it said that they adopted one boy and girl, and rumors say that they are planning to kill them for fun"

"Wh-"

"So, please be careful and run away from them.."

"No man that's…that's a lie"

"it isn't a lie, they are serial killers that killed more than 50 children and year, and worst of all.."

Satoshi grabbed his shirt.

"What!"

"They are...Kizami's..parents.."

"!"

"H-how do you know about Kizami..."

"We used to be friends when we were 14, one day he tried killing me while I was swimming in the beach..i met his parents at that time..and once I first saw his name for one of the top 10 serial killers, I just had to live far away from their house.."

"…"

"…"

"Am I dreaming?"

"Look, you need to run away from them..or else.."

"YUKA!" Satoshi yelled out realizing she was still back at his fake parent's house.

"Oh no.." Morishige looked away and looked out the window.

"Go! Run and get her out!"

Satoshi ran out in a unexpected and incredible speed.

Once he got there he opened the door, he dropped his keys when he saw red liquid on the walls.

"B-Blood?"

**A/N: Sorry for any bad grammar, capitalization, misspelled words etc...**


	26. Dead Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"AGGHHH" Yoshiki cried out, he touched his right arm, it felt all squishy and watery, tears daring to come out.

Yoshiki tried holding it in, he needs to be a man since he has dashing looks, smiles and other features, so he grabbed a knife that was laying on a table, it was cold and sharp…

"I-It's a good thing I came here just in time!"

Yoshiki's heart began to beat fast, he was a little scared but very nervous, he swang the knife to scare the big man.

"Tch..You were lucky" The big man held up the knife.

"I could've killed that girl! Now..i am going to have to put you out!" He yelled charging at him.

Yoshiki dodged his move, stabbing him in the leg.

"Agh! You…You bastard!"

Yoshiki smiled. "Nice try big man" He said.

The man couldn't move since the knife was stuck inside the flesh of his leg.

Yoshiki grabbed the man's knife, he aimed it at the head, knowing it was a bad idea but he had to kill him. So he stabbed the man's head and backed away from him.

"What the..fu-"

"Language" Yoshiki said looking at his friend.

"Is he..dead?" Satoshi said very quietly.

"I don't know.." Yoshiki spoke and looked at all the blood on the walls.

"By the way who is this guy?" Yoshiki questioned. "This man was a serial killer! He adopted me and my sister just to kill us.."

Yoshiki gasped.

"B-But if he did then why now?"

"I don't know about that"

"Hmmm"

Satoshi realized why was he here. "Where is yuka!?" Satoshi yelled.

"She is upstairs, I had to put the big man down first" Yoshiki said smiling at him, he held the knife up looking at it.

Satoshi ran upstairs, kicking the door open he yelled her name over and over again until he heard her soft voice.

"Onii-chan…"

Satoshi looked at the bed, it did came from there maybe she was under the bed?

He looked under the bed seeing Yuka with tears coming out, the boy took her out of there and held her up.

"Yuka!" He said hugging his little sister. "Thank god you are ok!" Satoshi said.

"You found her?" Yoshiki asked him from behind. Satoshi turn to look at him.

"Yea, she is safe and sound.." Satoshi said.

"Good, I'll be going now"

"You need to go to the hospital" Satoshi said looking at his arm. "Oh..no..I am ok"

"But dude, your arm is in bad shape" Satoshi said.

"I don't need it, I can survive with a big cut like this"

Satoshi took out his phone.

"Right now is not the time to act strong" Satoshi said then looked at his phone.

"Hey! Don't call the ambulance" Yoshiki yelled at him.

"Why?"

"Dude, I will be arrested!"

"Why would yo-"

"Because I killed a man!" Yoshiki yelled.

Satoshi put away his phone.

"What about the woman…" Satoshi said realizing that he hasn't seen that lady around.

"The woman..? Well I never saw a woman.." Yoshiki said. "Great.." Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?"

"She is another fucking serial killer.." Satoshi spoke. "What? Did-Was that man a…serial killer..?" Yoshiki asked.

"No shit, he obviously tried to kill my little sister!"

"…"

Satoshi sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

"Shinozaki?" Naomi yawned, little bits of water coming out of her eyes, she rubbed her eyes.

"Nakashima did you just wake up?" Ayumi questioned looking at Naomi that was dressed in her pajamas.

"Yes.." Naomi responded weakly. "Sorry to disturb your..slumber..at 2.."

"It's ok, I was just tired that's all"

"I just need to ask you something"

"Ok, I am listening"

"Have you seen Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked.

"No, I haven't seen him" Naomi said then smiled. "Why the question?"

"I just need to give him something, for thanks"

"Oh, well sorry" Naomi said.

"It's ok I'll just go to Mochida's house"

Naomi nodded.

"Thanks anyways, bye"

"Bye.." Naomi yawned again.

Ayumi turned around and started to walk normally to Satoshi's house.

* * *

"I don't know…how.."

Yoshiki was puzzled, how come Satoshi didn't know how to recover a injury? He was taught last year! And he passed the test!

"Weren't you show last year!?"

"Yea.."

"Then how come you don't know how to do it!?"

".."

Yoshiki face palmed, he let out a sigh and removed his hand from his face, looking at his right arm it disgusted him from the horrible shape it is in.

"At this rate I am going to lose an arm.."

"Call an ambulance!"

"No!"

Satoshi coughed.

"Are you scared of the cops?"

"I am going to be arrested!"

"No you won't"

"Yes I will!"

"Just explain the whole truth"

"Why would I? I would be in jail by tomorrow!"

Satoshi took out his phone.

"I am going to call Sakutaro"

"Why?"

"He passed the test too"

"No sh-"

"Sakutaro?" Satoshi said, he was a bit surprised that he picked up in a second.

...

"Well, Yoshiki's arm is in bad shape"

...

"I need you to help him"

...

"Alright, thanks ma-"

The call ended.

"Well?"

"He said ok"

"Ok, so..do we walk..?"

"I'll use the car from the dead man"

"You sure?"

"Yea"

Satoshi lifted Yuka up, she was sleeping peacefully, snoring a bit.

Yoshiki opened the door, going down the stairs slowly trying to take care of his arm he made it to the living room and out the house.

Followed by Satoshi that was carrying Yuka, he opened the car door with the keys he found inside the dead man's pocket.

"Wait" Yoshiki said, satoshi stopped.

"What?"

"Do we leave him there? Or do we call the cops?"

Satoshi looked at the house.

"Uh…"

* * *

(So today, I will make you choose)

**A: Leave him there**

**B: Call the cops**

**Post a review saying A or B, thanks for reading this chapter, peace!**


	27. Where to?

A lot of people chose B, so yea..to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"We should inform the cops"

"God dammit Satoshi! I swear if i get arrested-"

"Shut up, we have to focus on this situation" Satoshi demanded the boy.

Yoshiki didn't argue or even spoke a word until he spotted Ayumi walking by.

Yoshiki walked towards the indigo haired girl and stood in front of her.

"Huh?" Ayumi said, she looked up.

"…"

"In 5 minutes? Ok, bye now" Satoshi said then ended the call, putting his phone away he noticed the two awkwardly looking at each other.

"Th-The hell..?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing here"

Satoshi leaned on the car, crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to give you something"

Ayumi took out a little green box and held it in her hand.

Yoshiki looked at it, his eyes staring right at it.

"Thanks…"

Yoshiki took it the little box.

"Thank you for helping me"

"..No..problem.."

"Now that that's done, I have to walk back home"

Satoshi took out his phone, writing a quick text to Yoshiki, he waited for a response.

Yoshiki took out his phone.

Satoshi: Are you done? Sorry to interrupt.

Yoshiki answered back...

Yoshiki: You go on, I have plans.

Yoshiki pressed send and quickly began walking beside Ayumi.

Satoshi received his message, he chuckled and looked at the two, Ayumi was talking and smiling at him while Yoshiki laughs.

"Hmm"

Satoshi entered the car, he checked on Yuka that was still sleeping behind him. Soon enough he heard sirens which meant police!

"Shit, they came!"

Satoshi quickly started the car and drove away from the scene.

* * *

"I am going to work honey"

"Ok mom"

Naomi's mother left the house, now that Naomi was all alone so she quickly grew bored.

She grabbed the TV remote that was resting on the table beside the couch and was about to turn on the TV, when she heard a sound.

The sound of knocking.

She went to the door wondering who was it at this time of day, not much people visit her at this time.

She opened the door a little bit, she took a glimpsed of the person waiting.

"Ahem"

Naomi opened the door wider to look at a bigger version of the person.

"Mochida?"

"Hey" Satoshi said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um..well, long story.."

"Oh.."

"I will tell you the whole thing, can I enter?"

"Sure" Naomi said stepping aside.

Satoshi entered, finally feeling a little more comfortable he took off his jacket.

"Want to drink something?"

Satoshi sat on a couch, sighing, he felt comfort and it was peacefully quiet.

"Water"

Naomi went into the kitchen, while Satoshi takes out his phone, texting Yoshiki on how his "plan" is going.

Satoshi received a message.

Yoshiki: I am at her house right now.

"Here it is" Naomi said holding a bottle of water.

Satoshi took it, opening the cap.

"Thanks"

Naomi sat beside him.

"So what's this long story?"

"Ah..well.."

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Shinozaki" Yoshiki said looking up at Ayumi's mother.

"No problem, now I'll be at the kitchen if you need me" She said then left.

Yoshiki turn to look at Ayumi.

"Is something bothering you?" Yoshiki said noticing that Ayumi seemed worried about something.

"Why is your sleeve stained red..?"

Yoshiki looked down at his sleeve. He realized that he forgot to go to Morishige's house to wrap his wound.

He can't lie to her though, but if he told her she might call the ambulance or something and Yoshiki was afraid to end up in jail.

"Well, you see..I was going to Satoshi's house.."

* * *

"That's pretty much what happened.."

"Where is your little sister?"

"She is back at the car"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"No, everything is locked and she can sleep safely in there"

"Um, ok..?"

"Yea, anyways I don't know where to go now" Satoshi said his brows and face showing his sadness.

"This is crazy but maybe you can live here..?"

"No, that's not really crazy, it's just..."

"Just?"

"What will your mom say?"

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that yet.."

Satoshi looked at the floor, the pattern displayed in front of him set him to stare at it for a while then he looked up at the girl.

"You know..it feels like ages since I last saw you.."

Naomi looked at him.

"It hasn't been that long"

"Yes, it has been a long time"

Naomi laughed a little.

"No it hasn't"

"Yes it has" Satoshi smiled.

"Either way..I missed you!" Naomi blurted out, she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Satoshi, impressed by her reaction and those words that just came out of her mouth.

"Uh.." Satoshi awkwardly said.

"…"

Naomi only blushed in front of him, she looked away.

Satoshi smiled.

"I missed you too" Satoshi said softly and clearly so she can hear his words perfectly.

Naomi blushed even deeper, the tint of red becoming more darker at his soft and gentle voice.

Satoshi leaned closer to her, though Naomi still looked away embarrassed.

Satoshi slowly kept leaning closer.

Naomi felt his warm breath, breathing on her cheek.

She closed her eyes as she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Satoshi was waiting for her to turn her head and face him but then he received a call.

He took out his phone and stood up quickly.

"Uh, I need to go to the bathroom" Satoshi said.

"Um, ok.."

Satoshi walked to the bathroom, it was pretty obvious since there was a little sign saying bathroom.

He answered the call a bit annoyed.

"What!?"

"Woah dude, did I disturb you or something?"

"You kind of..did!"

"I don't care, anyways what are you going to do"

"About what?"

"Where are you going to live!?"

"Well, I don't know, I am still thinking.."

A few minutes later.

"Hurry up!"

"…"

* * *

**Choose**

**A: Buy a house**

**B: Stay in Naomi's house**

**C: Stay in Yoshiki's house**

**D: Go back to his house and continue to live there.**

**You have about a week or less, leave a review saying A, B, C or D and peace out!**


	28. Trust me

Of course B, I guess you guys want satomi! Well get ready for some romance, to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Uh, I decided to stay with Nakashima.." Satoshi said.

He heard Yoshiki start to laugh but stopped quickly recovering him self.

"Dude, are you serious? Living with a girl?" Yoshiki whispered to him on the phone.

"So?"

"Dude, a guy living with a girl that you don't even know that much is absurd, what will her mom even say? She will probably kick you ou-"

The call ended.

"Wow" Yoshiki said taking the phone off his ear.

Satoshi put his phone away then quickly opened the door and walking to Naomi that was watching TV.

"Nakashima," Satoshi said.

Naomi turn to look at him.

"I already decided.."

"Oh you did? So what did you decide?" Naomi asked him.

"I am going to live-" Satoshi choked on his words, maybe Yoshiki was right, it was ridiculous to live with a girl that you don't even know that much.

"I'll stay here for now" Satoshi said.

"Oh, I guess you can but like you said earlier, what will my mom say?"

"Uh, well we should talk to her, you know.." Satoshi scratched his head.

"Yea I get you, though you have to wait until around 3 am" Naomi said.

"Does your mother work until those hours?"

Naomi let out a deep sigh. "Yep"

"Oh, must be hard to stay here alone" Satoshi said as he looked around the living room.

"Sometimes but now I have someone here so.."

Satoshi adjusted his gaze on Naomi. "So, you are.."

"?"

"Are you happy that I am staying here?"

"Kind of, it's interesting having a popular guy like you staying here in my house"

"I am not that popular you know"

"Yes you are, you walk around with random guys and girls"

"That's because of Yoshiki"

"Not only him"

".."

"Anyways"

Naomi turn to look at the TV, Satoshi gulped then sat down beside her, he looked straight at the TV.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long"

"It's ok, I just needed help carrying these boxes upstairs"

"Ok"

Yoshiki grabbed a box or two and headed upstairs. Ayumi only carried one and was going up the stairs beside Yoshiki.

"What is in these boxes?"

"Books"

"Oh, books.."

"I know it bores you to know Kishinuma"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, I just need these in my room"

"We are in your room" Yoshiki said. "I know"

Ayumi set the box down on to the floor, so did Yoshiki.

"What's your grade on math?"

"23%"

Ayumi sighed. "Really?"

* * *

Satoshi opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times he finally opened them.

He looked at the TV that was still on, the brightness bothered his eyes so he turned it off, the remote was by him anyways.

He tried sitting up but when he did he felt a force push him down, looks like someone was on him.

"Eh? N-Naka.."

Naomi leaned on him, one if her hands were grabbing onto his arms. Satoshi blushed, he felt himself start to sweat, it was a good thing he sweats mostly instead of nosebleeds, Which might happen on certain times.

It was a good thing she was asleep, not witnessing Satoshi sweat, little drops of water started to show on his forehead, sliding down his cheek.

He gently grabbed her and pushed her gently on the other side of the couch.

Satoshi looked at a clock ticking away to kill minutes. It was 9 at night.

* * *

"Thanks for the cool day" Yoshiki grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

"It wasn't that cool, it was boring"

"Studying isn't boring.." Yoshiki looked away.

"Then why were you about to sleep?"

"I was just a little dizzy"

"Sure, sure"

"I have to go home, bye" Yoshiki grabbed the knob.

"Bye" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki opened the door wide, he stepped on cement, breezes of cold wind blew on him, his hair blew back.

He disappeared when Yoshiki turned left.

* * *

"Oi, Nakashima wake up"

"…"

"Oi"

"…."

"Oi!"

"What?" Naomi yelled.

"Your mom is here," Satoshi said. "She is in the kitchen"

Naomi sat up quickly, she stood up properly, fixing her clothes and hair she went in the kitchen.

Satoshi hoped her mom would agree to all this ridiculous situation, if only his life wouldn't include serial killers as his parents and yuka…

"Wait, yuka! Shit I forgot!"

Satoshi dashed towards the door and onto the streets, his car was still parked the way it was, it looked very clean and shiny when the moon gave it's light at it.

Satoshi opened the door quickly but all that stopped when he felt a tight squeeze on his arm.

He turn to look.

"Onii-chan, where are we?" Yuka asked.

"Where did you..come from.."

"I went to walk around for a minute"

"Oh"

"Where are we?"

"A friend's house" Satoshi said.

Yuka grew puzzled, she was wondering who this friend is, yoshiki maybe?

"Are we going to live here?"

"Maybe"

"No!"

Satoshi raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"What if we die?"

"Yuka.." Satoshi said, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It will be fine, I trust her"

"Her?"

"Yea, it's a girl"

"I don't know.."

"Trust me"

"Mochida" Naomi tapped Satoshi's shoulder.

"Yea?" Satoshi turn to look at her, yuka still grabbed on Satoshi's arm.

"I talked with my mom.."

"What did she say?"

"She said it's okay but you need to show her if you are actually are kind person as she heard from others"

"Ok, I won't stay long, maybe about 4 months or less"

"Ok," Naomi looked down at a smaller girl. "Is she your little sister?"

"Yea"

Yuka tightened her grip on Satoshi's arm.

Satoshi looked at her. "It's fine, introduce yourself"

"Um.." Yuka said letting go of Satoshi's arm.

"I am Yuka Mochida"

Naomi smiled "Naomi Nakashima," She said. "Nice to meet you"

Yuka hid behind Satoshi.

"Sorry, she is kind of timid"

"It's ok, that's how some people are"

Satoshi smiled. "I guess so"

Naomi smiled back, she started to cough a little.

"We should go inside" Satoshi said.

"Yea" Naomi said.

Satoshi unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt and put it over Naomi, covering her back from the cold wind or else she would get sick.

Satoshi didn't care if he gets sick, he is wearing a white tank shirt in the cold weather but didn't care.

"I don't need your sh-"

"I don't want you to be sick" Satoshi said.

Yuka only observed Naomi and Satoshi.

_Is their relationship even **more t****han **friends? _

_..._

**A/N: Is it?**

* * *

**Next time in Complications...**

"Why are you.."

"Eh?"

"Why is your shirt off!"

* * *

"I only like you as a friend Shinozaki, I don't have any feelings for you, sorry"

"…"

**Next time in Complications, "Denied"**


	29. Denied

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

I am sorry for intruding your home and privacy" Satoshi sat on a couch, yuka sat beside him and in front of them were Naomi and Naomi's mother.

"It's fine Mochida, I trust you will show respect and at least help around the house"

"I will Mrs. Nakashima"

"Please, make yourself at home" Naomi's mother said, she rested her wrists on her lap.

"Thank you Mrs. Nakashima"

"You don't have to thank my mom again.." Naomi eyed Satoshi.

"Manners" Satoshi said as he winked at Naomi.

Naomi looked away, blushing. While her mom giggled she quickly went upstairs.

"So, where do I sleep?"

"We have an empty room next to Naomi's room" Naomi's mom said.

"Ok," Satoshi said, since he hid his clothes before when he was planning to escape, he took it out and went inside before any cops could see him.

**The next day..**

"He can come back right?"

The principal looked at Yoshiki, he nodded and turn to the stacks of paper on his desk.

Yoshiki took out his phone, dialing Satoshi's number.

"Where is my shirt..." Satoshi said, his clothes were scattered all over the floor, feeling ashamed of himself, he was going to clean it up but then he received a call.

"Damn, what is it now" Satoshi said as he answered the call.

"Yo"

"Hey"

"I got some great news"

"Ok," Satoshi said. "What's the news?"

"…"

"…"

"I might have told you earlier but you can come back to school, that misunderstanding has been cleared"

"Really? I don't know if you told me earlier because of the bull shit that has been going on"

"Yea," Yoshiki said. "So, you coming to school now?"

"I don't know.."

"You should, rumors are still spreading out"

"Rumors..rumors of me always spread out"

"Eh, I don't know but like I said come, I will be waiting outside of homeroom"

"But-"

Yoshiki ended the call.

Satoshi slowly slid the phone off his face.

"…"

* * *

"Hey Kishinuma, I haven't seen you for a while"

"I was busy"

"Drugs?"

"No, I am done with that crap"

"Good, seeing you use drugs is very upsetting"

"That's unlikely of you Morishige," Yoshiki said, he patted Morishige's shoulder. "See ya Four eyes" Yoshiki said as he walked past him.

"Kishinuma! Aren't we over name calling?"

Yoshiki ignored the indigo haired male.

"It isn't over.." Yoshiki mumbled.

"What's not over?"

Yoshiki looked to his right. "Oh," Yoshiki said. "Something between me and Morishige"

"Name calling?"

"Bingo, Nakashima"

"You guys," Naomi said. "You guys should become more…friendlier.."

"We are friends"

"Name calling…eh.."

"Doesn't matter," Yoshiki said then looked at Naomi. "I heard that Satoshi moved in your house" Yoshiki chuckled.

"Yea"

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not really, he seems the kind of guy to never hurt someone"

"He can be very aggressive in terrible situations like cheating on him, you know..like people literally killing him"

"…"

"Keep that in mind," Yoshiki put away a little piece of paper in his pocket. "Nakashima" Yoshiki spoke again as he walked past Naomi.

"Kishinuma" Naomi grabbed Yoshiki's arm. "Hm?" Yoshiki turn to look at Naomi.

"Can you tell me why you fell for me?"

Yoshiki huffed, he took Naomi's hand off his arm.

"I got no time for that" He said, he turned away and walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Forget the past," Yoshiki said in his mind, he looked down, his messy hair covering his face. "..Forget the past.."

As Yoshiki started to mumbled those words to himself he felt someone running towards him.

"Huh?" Yoshiki said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Agh!" Yoshiki cried out as he got pushed into into a wall.

Yoshiki looked at the person standing in front of him.

"Satoshi?"

Satoshi smiled, he lent out his hand in front of Yoshiki.

"Yo!"

* * *

"I came by running"

"That fast?"

"Surprisingly, Nakashima's house was close by"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Lucky," Yoshiki said, he playfully punched Satoshi's arm. "Now you get to come early"

"I always come early.."

"Oi! Mochida!"

Satoshi and Yoshiki turn to look at a boy with black messy hair.

"Yea?"

"Guys!" He yelled, a pack of girls and boys stood behind him.

"Uh, what's up..?"

"Welcome back!" Everyone cried out.

"…"

"Um.." Satoshi stood up and put his hand on the student's shoulder.

"You didn't have to bring all these students to welcome me back"

The student shook his head. "We all missed you Mochida, you are the only person that keeps this school alive"

"Ahem" Yoshiki said, he walked up to the student.

"And Kishinuma" The student added.

"More like it" Yoshiki spoke.

"Ok thanks for the welcome back thing, everyone! Go back to your classes" Satoshi yelled.

Everyone immediately left the classroom, some stayed because it was their homeroom class.

"Impressive"

"Go back to your class, I don't want to be responsible for any issues"

"Hmm..ok but I'll be back later, ok?"

"Go" Satoshi pointed to the door.

"Mochida.."

"…"

The student quickly left the classroom.

"Well...nice going.."

"Man, being popular sucks"

"You stole my spot"

"People like kind people like me, Yoshiki"

"I left the damn drugs!"

"Would you want to be in my shoes and see how stressful is all this crap?"

"Uh, I don't know"

"You _are _the 2nd guy to be popular"

"3rd"

"Huh? Aren't you 2nd?"

"No, hazerato is 2nd"

"Who is hazerato..?"

"Want to meet him?"

"No, I don't want to be marked absent again"

Yoshiki sighed then smiled. "You are turning into the Class Rep, Satoshi.."

**The end of the day…**

"No, I have to go meet Shinozaki behind the school building for some unknown reason"

"Oh ok," Satoshi picked his backpack up. "Tomorrow?"

"Yea, go home, by the way go home fast it looks like it's going to rain"

"Yea, it does" Satoshi said looking at the dark, grey sky.

* * *

Thunder roared, yoshiki walked through the heavy rain, not giving a damn, he did have extra uniforms.

"Shinozaki" Yoshiki said, he tore the piece of paper.

"Kishinuma thanks for coming, sorry if I took off your time"

"Nah, I don't do anything these days, especially when it's raining"

"…"

"So, what is it?"

"Um.." Ayumi nervously said.

".."

"I love you!" She screamed out.

"…"

Ayumi started to blush.

"…"

Yoshiki stood in front of her in silence.

"…"

"…"

"Um.."

"Uh.."

"I only like you as a friend Shinozaki, I don't have any feelings for you, sorry"

"…"

"Sorry..Shinozaki" Yoshiki spoke he turned to walk away, feeling very bad for her and Himself he ran of instead.

Satoshi pushed off the tree that he was leaning on, his hands in his pockets.

"Stupid" He said then walked slowly off the school grounds.

He overhead them.

**-4 minutes ago-**

"So, what is it?"

Satoshi walked to a tree and leaned on it, while Yoshiki and Ayumi talked behind him he looked down at the ground hearing their words.

**-End-**

As it rained, Satoshi walked to Naomi's house, it was pouring, feeling the cold rain water going through his clothes he ignored it.

"A chance for him, why did he reject her anyways?" Satoshi mumbled to himself.

The rain became even heavier so Satoshi made a run for it.

* * *

Satoshi made it, his clothes soak and wet, he quickly went inside, running to his room.

He took off his long white sleeve uniform and his blue shirt, he grabbed a towel, he changed his pants into his jeans.

The towel was soak and wet so he went to find another one, searching in the bathroom there weren't any so he went to ask Naomi.

Putting the towel on his head and messing his hair up, he entered Naomi's room.

"Nakashima, any extra towels?" Satoshi said.

Naomi closed her book, looking up at Satoshi, she blushed as soon as she saw his body.

"Why are you.."

"Eh?"

"Why is your shirt off!?"

"Seriously Nakashima? You have never seen a guy shirtless before?"

"…"

"Sorry if I scared you or anything I just need a towel to dry myself up"

"Why can't you just take a bath?"

"As you see I did take a bath"

"Ugh" Naomi went to a cabinet filled with extra towels, she threw one to Satoshi.

"Get out Mochida, seeing your body is very surprising"

"Ha, surpris-"

"Get out!" Naomi yelled at him, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Satoshi, though the door was closed anyways.

"…"

Satoshi let out a short laugh as he dried himself.

* * *

**Next time in Complications...**

"Mochida?"

"..."

"Nakashima"

"Huh?"

"Let me borrow your shoulder"

* * *

"Remember that promise?"

"Yea...why..?"

"Did you brake it..?"

"…"

"…"

"Do...Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Satoshi.."

**Next time in Complications, "Liar"**


	30. Liar

**I know this is late but thanks for the 100+ Reviews :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"I can't believe you blew it"

"Sorry, I just didn't have feelings for her"

"After you went to her house, you hung out with her a lot, what are you saying man!?"

"Seriously, I do not have feelings for her!"

"Jeez dude," Satoshi said. " I can't do nothing anyways.." Satoshi sighed.

"Yea, if you are disappointed then sorry," Yoshiki spoke. "Later on we need to meet at the west hill"

"Why the hill?"

"To talk"

"Ok"

"Ok good, bye"

"Bye"

The call ended.

Satoshi was laying on his bed, he is wearing a shirt after what happened earlier.

Rain was still pouring, the sound of it bothered Satoshi.

"By later..he means at night?" Satoshi questioned.

**-Flashback-**

"Woof! Woof!"

"Get away from me!" Satoshi yelled.

A dog chasing the 8 year old Satoshi Mochida.

He looked around and spotted a hill, Satoshi took a deep breath and ran up the hill as fast as he could.

When he got to the top, there was only a tree, he looked behind him, no one was there.

"Hey, what are you doing here!?"

Satoshi looked at the tree, a boy with bleached hair was resting on a tree branch, it was thick enough to hold him up.

"I said, what are you doing here!?"

"Nothing, just getting away from a dog"

"Dog?" He said, he slid down the tree and walked towards Satoshi.

"A dog chased you up here?"

"Yea, my neighbor's dog"

"Cool! Do you have a dog?"

"Yea I do.."

"Really? Can I meet him?"

"Sure"

"Great! By the way my name is Yoshiki Kishinuma, you can call me Yoshiki"

"Satoshi Mochida," Satoshi said. "I guess you like dogs too!"

"Yea, I always wanted a dog but my parents are way too mean to buy me anything"

"Oh, well you can go meet my dog right now"

"That will be great!" Yoshiki said, he took out a piece of sharp metal.

"Here"

"Huh?"

"You can carve out the first letter of your first name on the tree"

"S!"

"Yea!"

**-Flashback End-**

Satoshi held a necklace, it had a little place to put a little piece of photo.

In the photo was Satoshi and his dog.

He had always kept it ever since..

Satoshi put his hand over his face, covering it.

A tear slowly slid down his face, more tears slid down as he quietly made sounds.

He heard a knock on the door, he ignored it.

"Mochida?"

Naomi opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked.

She quickly spotted Satoshi, he had his head down, his hand covering his face as tears slowly slid down his cheek.

"Mochida, why are you...?"

Satoshi heard her voice, he uncovered his face but still hung his head low.

"Why are you crying..?"

"…"

**-Flashback-**

Satoshi woke up, he was very excited because he bought a new toy for his dog's birthday present, that's right today was his birthday.

He looked under his bed, his dog was missing.

'Maybe he is playing outside' Satoshi thought.

"Satoshi"

Satoshi's dad came in with a belt.

"Yes dad?"

"Would you care to explain why did you came home late yesterday!?"

"I went to buy lit's present!" Satoshi smiled as he held up a box.

Satoshi's dad shook his head as he held up the belt signaling Satoshi it was going to be a bad scene right now.

After the beating he had to take, he went downstairs in search for lit, his dog.

His parents never liked his dog, he remembered when his parents bought him a dog, they were always cheerful, though he didn't remember their faces, it was blurry since he was in a accident that he had to were eye patches.

After those eye patches were taken off, he met his parents, finally getting to see him, but he felt a weird feeling, a feeling that there was something different about them.

That's when the whole torturing happened.

Satoshi went to his backyard, it was empty, he went to check lit's dog house, he had the box in his hands.

"Lit?" Satoshi said as he walked towards the dog house.

Though he stopped when he suddenly saw red liquid pour out of the dog house, ruining the color of the green grass.

"L-Lit?"

**-Flashback End-**

Satoshi stood up, his head still hung low.

"Mochida?"

Another tear slid down his face, gravity bringing it down to the floor.

"Nakashima" He said.

"Huh?"

"Let me borrow your shoulder" Satoshi said as he brought his head down on Naomi's shoulder.

Satoshi quietly started to cry, he wrapped his arms around her.

Naomi also wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"Took you a while" Yoshiki said as he leaned against the old tree.

"Sorry, I was kind of busy"

Yoshiki walked towards him.

"Sure you were.."

"Dude, just tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"You said you wanted to talk with me"

"Yea.."

Yoshiki sat down on the grass, looking up at the moon.

"Sit down"

Satoshi sat down beside him, looking up at the stars.

"Remember when we met here"

"..Yea, I remember.."

"..."

"…"

"What about..your dog..?"

Satoshi's heart stopped for a second then he looked down.

"Don't remind me.." He said.

".." Yoshiki silently looked at him.

**-Flashback-**

"Satoshi! Are you ok!?"

Satoshi was on the ground crying, blood on his hands. Yoshiki looked inside dog house. Inside, the dog laid there, he was cut opened, blood pouring out of it and onto the grass.

"L-Lit?"

"Lit!" Satoshi cried out.

"Dammit! What happened!"

Satoshi only kept crying.

Yoshiki noticed a red long mark, it was red as a tomato.

'Did his dad beat him up again!?' Yoshiki thought.

"Lit!"

Yoshiki looked over his shoulder.

Satoshi's dad was looking at them, he had a evil smile across his face.

"Did he..?"

**-Flashback End-**

"I never got to tell you.." Yoshiki said.

"…"

"Your dad killed..your dog" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"…"

"I am glad, glad that he is dead, I was tortured so badly.."

* * *

"I saw his body.."

"You mean Mochida's?"

"Y-Yea"

"Hmmm, did you like it?"

"I am not sure but..I feel bad for him"

"Why?"

"He has been living with serial killers ever since 8 or 7, even his dog died"

"I know, but wait his dog?"

"He said that he found it cut opened.."

"That's just..horrible"

"I agree with you Shinozaki"

* * *

The two boys kept looking up at the moon and the stars until Yoshiki spoke.

"Remember that promise?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yea," Satoshi said. "Why?"

"D-Did you..break it?"

"…"

"…"

"Do," Satoshi said. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Satoshi.."

"Tell me, do you?"

"..."

"…"

"..."

Satoshi stood up.

"I have to go" He said.

"Where?"

"Home"

"…"

Satoshi turned around, he started walking down the hill.

"Satoshi! It's not what you think!" Yoshiki yelled.

Satoshi ignored him.

"Liar"

* * *

**Next time in Complications...**

"Nakashima we can go to the arcade"

"I am not sure, Kishinuma"

"Nakashima"

"Wha-"

* * *

"You lied to me! You said you never had feelings for her!"

"…"

"You fucking son of a bitch, you could have just said nothing! I am your best friend!

"…"

"That's why I kissed her right in front of you!"

**Next time in Complications, "It begins"**


	31. It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"I am not hungry" Satoshi took off his jacket, letting it hang on the coat rack.

"Mochida, eat something at least"

"I am not hungry.." Satoshi said again.

Naomi sighed. "Fine, I am not fighting with you"

"Maybe, tomorrow"

"I have plans tomorrow"

Satoshi looked down, for a moment he thought what Yoshiki said to him.

_**Liar**_

"Where are you going" Satoshi took out a coke from his jacket.

"To the Arcade"

"With who?" Satoshi asked, he drank his coke, swallowing it fast instead of slowly drinking it, enjoying the sweet taste of cokes.

"Kishinuma"

Satoshi stopped drinking, his hands clenched into a fist. The can has been horribly bended so Satoshi threw it to the garbage.

"Let me come" Satoshi said.

"Huh? I guess you can, uh..maybe Kishinuma wouldn't mind"

"If hope you realize my feelings first.." Satoshi muttered under his breath.

"What was it?"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder. "Nothing" He said then turned to go to his room.

**The next day.**

After school, Satoshi recently came out of his last class, he went downstairs to the first floor and onto the outside world.

He felt the cool breeze blow his hair.

"Yea, I am going to do it!"

Satoshi heard a voice, it was familiar to him, he slowly leaned on a tree close by him. He close his eyes and listened closely.

"I think you shouldn't do it Kishinuma, you will break your best friend's heart"

"I know I will but all I know is that he will win her first, he can get any girl like her!"

"Kishinuma, aren't you two best friends? You shouldn't be fighting over a girl like Nakashima"

**_Liar_**

"I can't believe I am saying this but I don't care if I am breaking his heart, I just want her, I don't know why.."

Satoshi's eyes grew wider, he clenched his fists as his teeth did the same.

"Kishinuma.."

"Tell me!"

"Eh?"

"Tell me if it's going to end up badly for me and him"

"Obviously, you guys fighting for a girl is Osa problem, especially when you guys are best friends"

"I just can't believe what I are planning.."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know but.."

"Hm?"

"Kissing Nakashima in front of Satoshi makes me feel very proud of myself.."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Hu-"

"Do what you want Kishinuma, but it isn't my fault if you break your best friend's feelings.."

"…"

"See ya, Kishinuma"

"Sakutaro.."

"Call me Morishige"

"…"

Satoshi pushed off the tree, he sighed and walked out on the open area.

Yoshiki turned around and noticed Satoshi walking straight to him.

".."

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki, his brown eyes looking straight at his grey eyes, Yoshiki's grey eyes looking at his brown eyes.

The brunette blew past Yoshiki with no words.

"Are you ready?"

Satoshi came out of his room.

"Woa.." Naomi said.

Satoshi wore khaki pants with a buttoned up red shirt.

**-Flashback-**

"Satoshi"

"Huh?" Satoshi turn to look at Yoshiki, who was looking at him too.

"If we once get into a fight, or we never talk to each other, have this"

Yoshiki gave Satoshi a nice wooly hat.

"What is this?"

"This is a b-e-a-n-i-e"

"Beanie?"

"Yea, it's only if your head is cold!" Yoshiki said.

"Weird name"

"It's like that! My cousin gave it to me, but I decided to give it to you, so you can remember me if we one day get seperated or never talk to each other"

"…"

"Keep it with you, but I doubt it anyways, what sort of crazy thing would we fight for?" Yoshiki smiled.

**-Flashback End-**

Satoshi stared at the hat that was on the floor.

"The day has arrived Yoshiki, but I am not intending to wear this piece of junk.." Satoshi said as he stepped on it.

**_Liar_**

"Why did you want to come?"

"I like playing games"

"That's why?"

"Yea"

"Wow, that's um.."

"Nakashima!" Yoshiki exclaimed, he waved his hand.

"Hi Kishinuma" Naomi said.

"Hey" Yoshiki smiled.

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi.

Satoshi looked at him.

The boys looked at each other, anger, jealousy and rage could be seen in their eyes.

"Um..boys can we go now?" Naomi said.

"Sure!" Yoshiki said, he smiled.

Yoshiki's eyes looked at Satoshi again, Satoshi looked at him.

"I want to go buy clothes first" Naomi said.

There wasn't a lot of people in the mall, it looks like it was empty except the 3.

"Nakashima I didn't know you were girly"

"I told you before didn't I?"

"Never"

"Nakashima, we should go to the arcade first" Yoshiki said he looked at the Arcade.

"I am not sure..I want to go buy something first"

Yoshiki felt a sharp gaze in him, it wasn't Satoshi but a hot chick looking at him. He looked at her, not surprised at all.

"Nakashima" Satoshi said.

"Wha-"

Satoshi pushed Naomi gently to the wall, he put his hands inside his pockets as he leaned down close to her.

Satoshi's lips met Naomi's lips.

Naomi found it surprising, she blushed as her eyes widened, satoshi's eyes were shut.

Yoshiki turn to look at Naomi, he received a sharp feeling of anger.

He put his arm in the middle and seperated the two.

Yoshiki put his arm over Naomi and walked away with her.

Satoshi standing there, he smiled.

"Kishinum-"

"Stay here for a moment, I will be back from the restroom"

"Ok, but what about Moch-"

"I'll go get him on the way" Yoshiki said.

"Ok but hurry up!"

"Ok!"

"Where are you going!?" Yoshiki grabbed Satoshi's arm fiercely.

"Going home"

"You should be explaining why you did that!"

Satoshi quickly took off Yoshiki's hand off his arm.

"I shouldn't be explaining anything"

"Yes. You. Should!" Yoshiki said.

"Liar.." Satoshi muttered.

"Huh?"

"You lied to me! You said you never had feelings for her!"

"…"

"You fucking son of a bitch, you could have just said nothing! I am your best friend!

"…"

"That's why I kissed her right in front of you!"

"I couldn't hold it longer! I had to tell you one day!"

"Well you did! Look were it has gotten you!"

"…"

"Planning to kiss Nakashima in front of me isn't a great plan"

"How did you know.."

"I overhead your little conversation"

"…"

"Look, I do not want to hurt you or anything, but one day I will" Satoshi said he turned around.

"Since you don't care about me anymore"

**Next time in Complications…**

"Kishinuma stop!"

"Fighting wouldn't solve anything"

"I don't CARE!"

"Tch.."

"I don't want to hurt him.."

"…"

"I don't know what will happen if I broke him, probably lose my self.."

"I..I would never..never..steal her heart.."

"Yoshiki.."

"I.."

"I would never steal her heart!"

"…"

**Next time in Complications, "Away from her"**


	32. Give her a chance

**For now I'll change the chapter's name..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**_'I don't know what will happen if I actually hurt his feelings, probably lose my self'_**

"Fighting wouldn't solve anything" Satoshi said.

"I don't CARE!"

"Well, go ahead" Satoshi said, knowing Yoshiki wouldn't do anything like that.

Yoshiki had his fist up, but slowly dropped it.

"I knew it"

"…"

Yoshiki still had his hand grab Satoshi's shirt, he hung his head low.

"I..I would never..never..steal her heart.."

Yoshiki let out a tear, Satoshi clearly noticed.

"Yoshiki.."

"I.."

"I would never steal her heart!"

"…"

Satoshi had his face cast down until he had enough.

The brunette grabbed Yoshiki's shirt.

"Idiot.."

"…"

"You don't understand! You don't belong to her, she never did and never will!"

"Think more clearly! Shinozaki is the one that belongs to you! Was there a reason for you to hang out with her all the time? Are you playing with her? Are playing with me? Are you playing with Nakashima? Please, if you are not playing with no one.." Satoshi said.

"Give Shinozaki a chance!" Satoshi yelled.

Yoshiki had his eyes widened, frozen in place by Satoshi's harsh voice.

"Then..who does she belong too..?" Yoshiki slowly said.

"Can you guess?" Satoshi said, he pushed Yoshiki to a wall then he let go of his shirt.

"…"

"Don't fuck it up" Satoshi said, he turn to walk away, leaving the taller boy frozen in place.

"Kishinuma" Naomi stood beside him.

"…"

Yoshiki was still frozen in place.

Naomi raised a brow and looked at the direction Yoshiki was looking.

Satoshi slowly walked out of the mall.

* * *

**_'Give Shinozaki a chance!'_**

Those words echoed in Yoshiki's head.

"Kishinuma?"

"Huh? Oh yea, bye" Yoshiki waved good bye.

Naomi waved back.

"Damn, what should I do.."

Yoshiki scratched his head as he walked down the street.

* * *

"Welcome home" Satoshi said, he sat on a couch looking up at Naomi.

"Why did you even leave?"

"Got bored"

"That's not an excuse!"

"Yes it is"

"Oh, whatever.." Naomi said, then she sat beside him.

"What's with the closeness?"

"Eh?"

"Trying to make a move?" Satoshi said.

"No, just wanted to see TV"

"Sure..sure"

"About the thing.."

"What thing?"

"…"

Satoshi noticed the tint of red on Naomi's cheek.

"You don't have to blush about it"

"…"

"It wasn't important anyways" Satoshi stood up, picking up his coke.

"Do you drink coke all the time?"

"Only when I need to cool down"

"Oh"

"I'm going to my room, see ya.." Satoshi ran his fingers through his hair, grabbed his warm cool hat and put it on.

"Jesus, so cold in here.." Satoshi muttered.

Satoshi quickly went up stairs.

When he went into his room he immediately slumped on his bed.

"It's going to be a long year,"

"I don't know if I should try.." Satoshi said, putting his arm over his eyes.

"Trying to make her fall for me.." Satoshi shut his eyes.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"Yea.."

"Ok cool, can you get off me?" Yoshiki said.

"Oh! Sorry"

Yoshiki stood up, using his hand to take off dust on his jacket.

"What are you doing here?"

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi.

"Same to you"

"I am going to Nakashima's house" Ayumi said.

"Oh.." Yoshiki scratched his cheek with a finger.

**_'Give Shinozaki a chance!'_**

Yoshiki looked around, letting out a sigh.

"Shinozaki, want to go to a restaurant?"

"Huh? Uh..I don't know.."

"Ok, suit yourself" Yoshiki turned around only to be stopped by Ayumi taking hold of his arm.

"Let me think about it"

"I don't have time to stand around"

"Fine, I'll just go with you"

"Good, follow me" Yoshiki started to walk.

"Hey, wait!"

"Keep up, or stay behind"


	33. Stay Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters..**

"How's the soup?" Yoshiki said, he was a bit annoyed and very uncomfortable that a lot of girls are looking at him.

"It's delicious"

"Good"

Yoshiki continued eating his soup, it went well and kind if awkward.

When it was time to pay the two had to talk over it, like, who will pay?

"I'll just leave this here so you can leave your yen here" The waiter said, he bowed then left.

"I'll pay since I am a gentleman "

"Fine, you win" Ayumi said.

"Ok" Yoshiki took out his money.

"Hmm.." Yoshiki looked through his money.

"You look pretty hot,"

Yoshiki raised a brow.

"What's your number?" A girl with two more behind her.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi then at the girl.

'How can she just ask me in front of her?'

Yoshiki clenched his teeth, he stood up and grabbed Ayumi's hand.

"Let's go" He said, leaving the restaurant with Ayumi who was surprised what just happened.

* * *

"Hey! Let go!" Satoshi shook his leg, a dog was munching on his pants.

Once Satoshi successfully got the dog off him, the dog started to whine.

Satoshi bended down and started to pet the dog.

"Hungry eh? Sorry you can't have my pants" Satoshi said, he looked around wondering were this dog's owner is.

He soon heard a whistle and the dog ran past Satoshi, the brunette turn to find a guy picking the dog up.

He waved and Satoshi waved back.

"Honestly, what was I thinking.." Satoshi said, he was about to take the dog home which was resulting as stealing if it had an owner.

Satoshi rubbed his head then continued walking.

After a while of walking he felt like he passed someone important.

"Hm?" Satoshi turned around.

"Yoshiki.." Satoshi said.

"Yes?" Yoshiki turned around.

"What are you doing here"

"Just taking fresh air"

"You know.."

"I don't know why you think Nakashima belongs to you"

"Not right now.." Satoshi turned around.

Yoshiki grabbed his arm.

"You haven't answered my question!"

"Let go of my arm first"

Yoshiki obeyed and slowly let Satoshi's arm out of his grasp.

"Now.."

"I just have this feeling were Nakashima belongs to me and Shinozaki belongs to you, it's like the future is already planned"

"Weak respons-"

"Are you giving Shinozaki a chance?" Satoshi interrupted the bleached hair boy.

Yoshiki looked away.

"Maybe"

"Then make sure to stay away from Nakashima"

And with that, Satoshi left quickly as possible.

* * *

"G-Good Morning.." Satoshi yawned, his clothes were all messed up, so is his hair.

"Mochida, fix yourself please" Ayumi said.

"Huh? What do you mea..n.." Satoshi closed his eyes, his book bag fell of his shoulder.

"Uh.."

Satoshi was about to fall on Ayumi but it looks like someone came to "rescue" her in time.

Yoshiki appeared behind Satoshi, holding him before he fell.

"Wake up"

"Wh-What?" Satoshi opened his eyes, still feeling drowsy.

"What time did you sleep?"  
"5..In the morning"

Yoshiki sighed.

"Next time sleep early," He said. "You are going to have a tough time focusing"

Satoshi nodded, he walked towards the entrance, he had his head down and walked a bit like someone drunk.

"This isn't much like him, he would be wide awake and getting here earlier than me.."

"People change"

"Hi guys!"

Yoshiki turned his head, knowing who it was he quickly went inside the school.

"Oh, hi Shinohara"

"Why did Kishinuma just ran inside"

Ayumi turn to see Yoshiki gone.

"Maybe avoiding you" Ayumi said.

"Aww, I wanted to use this on him"

"Why did you bring that Shinohara, especially in school!"

"I just wanted to have some fun"  
"But you always did have some fun"

"This is different"

"You are going to do it on Kishinuma?"

"Maybe.."

* * *

"Mochid-"

"You can call me Satoshi" Satoshi looked up at Naomi with a smile.

"Er, ok" Naomi said.

"F-From now..on..I'll call..you..N..Naomi.." Satoshi face planted on the table.

"Satoshi, are you ok?"

"Satoshi?"

Naomi noticed Yoshiki sitting by her.

"First name basis?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yea, he said I could call his first name.."

"Oh," Yoshiki said. "By the way, Satoshi here slept way too late"

"Really? It's rare to hear that"

"Yea, that's what I was thinking"

"Uh, anyways I'll see you guys at lunch"

"Wait just a second"

Yoshiki grabbed Naomi's arm pulling her.

Naomi's face was very close to Yoshiki's face.

"You like him right?"

Unexpectedly, satoshi pulled Naomi to him. Which caused Naomi to blush.

Satoshi looked down at Yoshiki with a unfriendly face, he was very angry.

Yoshiki looked up showing no emotion, he just stood up laughing a bit then went to his seat.

"Tch.." Satoshi sat down, he put his hands on his hair messing it up.

"Sorry" Satoshi said still a bit drowsy.

"Why would you bring me close to you" Naomi said still blushing.

Satoshi laughed a little then looked up.

"To show him you are mine, is that wrong?"

"Maybe" Naomi looked away.

"Ok class, I am sorry for coming here so late.."

The classroom only had 5 students present.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sakutaro and Suzumoto are rehearsing!" Ayumi said.

"Looks like the rest are absent" Yoshiki said.

"Wow," The teacher looked around. "Mochida, keep your head up"

"I am, ms.." Satoshi said, his eyes kept closing and opening.

"Focus!"

"Y..Yea..I got it.."

* * *

"You are still sleepy?"

"Can't you tell? Fighting it is impossible"

"Satoshi, how come you slept late?" Naomi asked.

"First name basis?" Ayumi said.

"Uh..ask Yoshiki, he knows" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki heard his name and turn to look at them.

"Huh?"

"Tell me.."

Meanwhile Yoshiki started to tell her what's going on, satoshi gave up and ended up falling on Naomi.

Naomi luckily caught herself in time, noticing Satoshi had his eyes close.

Yoshiki and Ayumi looked at them, yoshiki trying to seem like he didn't care and Ayumi just surprised.

"This definitely shouldn't happen in school" Ayumi said.

"No kidding.." Yoshiki said, starting to clench his fists.

"Zzzz" Satoshi could be heard.

"I think he should rest" Yoshiki said.

* * *

"Did I?"

"Yes Mochida, you caused many problems around the school and with the teachers"

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep"

"I have heard those excuses so many times"

"But it's true!"

"Ok, I'll believe you, now, you are dismissed"

Satoshi sighed, exiting the school he met Yoshiki.

"Finally" He said.

"What do you want now?"

"Just asking, why didn't you want me to at least talk to Nakashima?"

"You looked like you were about to kiss her, you think I'll let you do it?"

"I just wanted to talk to her then I am done with her"

"Now you sound like you never ever had an interest in her.."

"I am giving Shinozaki a chance, right?"

"I don't know, maybe I guess"

"Exactly, so don't go over protective on her, I won't lay a single finger on her," Yoshiki turned around.

"See ya tomorrow"

_'He's right but should I trust him..'_

* * *

Knock

Knock

Satoshi knocked on the door, waiting for a response it opened.

"Satoshi?"

"Ah..did I interrupt anything?"

"No, I am just doing my homework" .  
"Oh, can I come in?" Satoshi said.

"Eh, sure" Naomi said.

Satoshi entered Naomi's room, it was just plain yet neat.

"Is there something you wanted?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, uh.." Satoshi looked down at the folders.

"I need help with my homework.." Satoshi held up his folders.

"Oh, it's easy, let's see.."

Naomi started to explain while Satoshi wasn't paying attention, he only looked at Naomi, smiling.

**(A/N: :0)**

"You could have been sleeping earlier and never would you be asking me"

Satoshi leaned in for a kiss, this time it was longer.

He backed away, looking straight at her.

_"I love you"_


	34. The Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"I guess I deserve it, right?"

"It's not like that.."

Naomi could see how painful he felt, though he recovered it with a bright smile.

"I understand," He said. "Bye"

* * *

"How long are you going to follow me!?" Yoshiki yelled.

"I'll follow you until you give me your number"

"I can't believe you would go this far"

"You ran out of the restaurant"

"Still.."

"I am waiting.."

"I told you, I lost my phone"

"Don't lie"

"I am not lying, I swear I am telling you the truth"

The girl sighed.

"Fine, I'll believe you.."

"Ok, now..stop following me"

"I am not done yet"

Yoshiki put his palms on her chest, pushing her gently.

"Don't try to kiss me" Yoshiki said.

"I wasn't trying to"

"Yea, you leaning towards me, your lips opening, it's really obvious"

"…"

"I'll be going now, don't follow me"

* * *

"Glad to see you wide awake"

Satoshi ignored him, he passed Yoshiki into a group of people.

"Mochida! How's it going!?"

"It's going good, how about you guys?" Satoshi said kindly.

"Great! I went to a party yesterday"

"Cool"

"Why didn't you come? We invited you"

"I had important business to attend"

"Oh, yo Mochida" Some guy with orange hair said.

"Yea?"

"You should watch out man,"

Satoshi raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Most of the news channels are saying that they found some dead guy in a house around here, he was an actual serial killer dead man!"

"…"

Satoshi knowing what it was he asked for more information.

"They still haven't found the one that killed that guy"

"Wait but the killer should get a reward for it right?"

"Yea but murdering someone.."

Satoshi looked down and away, he couldn't believe this..

"Thanks for the information" Satoshi said.

The brunette looked over his shoulder, looking at Yoshiki who was talking with Ayumi.

Satoshi sighed, it wasn't over yet.

"Take care" Satoshi said

Satoshi was shining through the eyes of other students.

"Uh..yea"

* * *

"Yea, he seemed sad about something"

"First sleep, now sad, what's going on?"

"I don't know, I am guessing something harsh"

"Like what?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey guys" Naomi said, walking beside Ayumi.

"Oh, hey Nakashima" Yoshiki spoke.

"Hi Nakashima" Ayumi said.

"There he is" Yoshiki said, he spotted Satoshi walking with a big group of girls and boys, laughing and playfully punching each other.

"I am going to talk to him"

"No, don't" Naomi said.

"Why?" Yoshiki said looking over his shoulder.

"It's.."

Ayumi turn to look at her.

"Do you know why is Mochida sad?"

"Well..ah..yeste-"

"Rejected once that's all" Satoshi said, it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone including Yoshiki, Ayumi, and Naomi looked at him.

"What? No one rejects you!" The guy in front of Satoshi said.

"Who rejected Mochida!?"

"Calm down, she has her reasons"

"But.."

Satoshi smiled at him, the guy calmed down quickly then looked at Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma do you know!?"

"No" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked at Naomi for a second before turning around to continue walking.

"We aren't-"

"I am going to class" Satoshi said, yoshiki noticed Satoshi in pain, he wondered what is going on.

"…" The guy hesitated for a few minutes then followed behind Satoshi.

"Nakashima, what were you going to say?" Yoshiki asked Naomi.

"Never mind" Naomi said.

"He looks like he just got slapped by his mom"

"Wouldn't he be angry?"

"He would be upset, his mother is a nice lady but sometimes would slap him because she had enough, as I witnessed.."

* * *

"So as you all know winter break is going to start on Wednesday so tomorrow will be your last class of the year!"

Cheers, screams and claps began.

"We all decided to not give you homework over the break"

"Thank god.." Yoshiki said.

"Oh I'll be giving you homework" Ayumi smiled.

"What!?"

"Mochida" The teacher turn to look at the brunette that was quietly reading his book.

"Hm?" Satoshi looked up from his book.

"Are you ready for the tournament later?"

Satoshi sighed, he closed his book as he stood up.

"Explain why did you force me to join in that tournament"

"You have a great skills in Swimmimg

"Do I look fit?"

"Fit doesn't matter, skills do"

Whispers were heard around Satoshi.

"He swims?"

"Woah, that's Mochida there"

"He must have abs!"

"I am not going to that tournament" Satoshi said.

"You gave in the form right?"

"No, my mom didn't sign it"

The teacher held up the form that was signed by Satoshi's mother.

".."

"Don't you lie, I found this in your locker"

"What kind of teacher would snoop in my locker!?"

"A teacher that makes sure your form is in"

"…"

"Sit down!" The teacher demanded with eyes like a devils.

Y-Yea.." Satoshi sat down, scared a little on how scary the teacher looked like when he got angry.

"He is a devil, don't let yourself get on on the bad side of that teacher" Satoshi heard a whisper next to him.

"Thanks"

Just when Satoshi turn to look at the teacher he had his eyes on him, it was very creepy.

"Looks like he will keep an eye on you for a long time.."

* * *

"Mochida!"

"Mochida-kun!"

Satoshi tried moving somewhere else but it only came out the same results.

"Guys, I need time alone.."

"We just want to ask you something!"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Are you really a good swimmer!"

"Show me!"

"I'll be there!"

Across the lunch room, Yoshiki, Ayumi and Naomi were looking at Satoshi and the others around him.

"Satoshi is surely popular"

"What about you?" Naomi said.

"Oh don't worry, they will come by me later"

"Hmm"

"Say..where is Shinohara?"

"She said she will stay home for a quite a while, she has a terrible flu," Naomi said. "I visit her at least 3 times a week"

"Oh, tell her she still owes me that lollipop"

"I don't think she will ever return it"

"If she doesn't, tell her I want a rematch on a racing game we played last week"

"You guys sure compete.."

"Nah, I compete more with Morishige"

"You definitely do"

* * *

"Mochida, here"

Satoshi received trunks, as the teacher calls it a swimsuit.

"I am just doing it for the money, not because I want to win this"

"You have to win this, understood?"

"Yea, yea, I understand"

"Everyone will be watching you, including me, keep that in mind"


	35. 20 men

**_So, unfortunately the next 2 chapters are the last chapters of this story, I'm not entirely sure if there is going to be a sequel. For now I'm going to focus on this story, let's also hope for a happy ending! Maybe not.._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Don't worry it's inside not outside"

"Damn you guys.."

"Now go! Go win it!"

"Yea I will, just don't get pumped up like that it's creepy"

Satoshi sighed, he quickly got ready.

After the game, Satoshi sat on a chair resting for a while, he had his towel over his hair, he tried drying it.

"Good game!"

"Yea.."

"Thank for participating, see you in the next one"

Satoshi grabbed the teacher's arm.

"What do you mean by next one?"

"Since you won, you can go on the next one"

"I can't believe I haven't thought that through" Satoshi took the towel off his head.

* * *

"Impressive"

"You came?"

"Of course I did, I haven't watched you swim since 7th grade"

"They were all slow"

"I could tell, you did win 1st early"

"Yoshiki about that Nakashima thing.."

"I know what happened and I decided to not even think about it"

"I know, sorry for.."

"I forgive you, ok?"

".."

"I am worried though, she was acting weird when she had to go home"

"Weird?"

"She had to leave early again, I don't think you noticed but she started to sleep in class"

"…"

"Sometimes I spot a few red marks"

"Family issues?"

"Eh I don't know"

"Alright, I need to rest I am very tired from all that swimming"

"Yea, see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is the last class before we go on Vacation right?"

"I think so"

"Ok, thanks" Satoshi said and with that said he left.

_**The Next Day..**_

It was just a normal school day until it was time for dismissals.

Satoshi was talking and laughing with his friends, he wasn't with Yoshiki since he had plans for today and definitely not with Naomi which you would guess why.

"Guys I have to walk this way" Satoshi pointed to the right.

"Don't you live over there?"

"I used to"

"Oh well have a good night Mochida!"

"Same to you, bye"

Satoshi began to walk to where he now lives, he rarely sees Yuka, she always goes to her friend's house after school.

As he finally spots the house he heard a deep familiar voice.

"Might as well kill you if you keep failing my orders"

"The hell.." Satoshi quickly hid behind a bush.

"How do I keep up with you?"

"By keeping up or else you are done understood?"

"I don't even know you!"

"Of course you do, we met at the restaurant remember?"

"I met a lot in the restaurant"

"I was the only guy to call out Mochida's name, like I said, after that bastard stabbed me I managed to escape"

"Kizami..?" Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Now, you better complete my orders by tomorrow or else you are dead"

Kizami left with a evil laugh.

"…"

Satoshi waited until Naomi entered her house and so he entered after a few minutes.

For a few days or less Satoshi and Naomi never talked or even offered anything or share anything, in the house it was complete quietness.

Satoshi dashed upstairs, unbuttoning his jacket and long sleeve shirt, taking off his blue shirt as well and he only had a white tank top.

'Should I go talk to her..?' Satoshi thought.

* * *

"We are friends again, I doubt there will be any more issues.." Yoshiki said, he was sitting on a fancy chair, let's say he's in the restaurant.

"That's great," Ayumi sat across him. "About Nakashima.."

"Yea, I already told Satoshi about it"

"What did he say?"

"He said he needed to rest"

"Of course he will say that, they are both very quiet towards each other"

"They ignore each other, that's what makes me laugh and then Satoshi asks me what's funny.."

"Why would Nakashima reject him? She clearly had a crush on him"

"Who knows?"

Ayumi shrugged.

Yoshiki smiled then received a call from Satoshi, he answers it.

"Yo what's up?"

As Satoshi talked to him on the phone Yoshiki became more worried as he goes on.

"Are you serious? No lies?"

"I wouldn't lie to you if it was very serious"

"Shit! I'm going to jail.."

"Most likely"

"I can't believe he's using Nakashima"

"I am still wondering, what's the order he gave?"

"Ask her, it's time for you to talk to her"

Satoshi sighs.

"I guess it is"

"Alright good, just make sure to keep her out of danger and take care if I get arrested"

"That's not going to happen, I am keeping you out of jail"

"I have to go to jail, I killed his father and now he is loose out there using Nakashima, I definitely deserve it"

"…"

"So yea, don't worry about me"

"Ok.."

"Bye dude" Yoshiki said then ended the call.

Satoshi on the other hand immediately went to Naomi's room.

He knocks on her door, waiting for Naomi to open the door.

"…"

* * *

"I'm sorry, this is an emergency"

"What?"

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, _love_ _you_!" Yoshiki yelled out as he ran out of the restaurant.

"Love you..?" Ayumi questioned.

* * *

"It's not my imagination Nakashima.."

"It is, I was not with Kizami"

"It was clearly him! His voice! His looks!"

"…"

"I do _**NOT**_ want you in danger, I want you _safe_" Satoshi got closer to Naomi.

Naomi looked away.

"It's him! I know it is!"

"…"

"Why can't you just admit it!?"

"Because I can't"

"…"

"If I tell anyone..I'm dead"

* * *

"Huh..?" Yoshiki noticed lots of masked people beginning to surround him.

"You must Kishinuma Yoshiki"

"The big boy himself"

'Shit, it wasn't worth wearing this suit today..' Yoshiki thought, he took off his tie and his Vest and he threw it to the ground.

"Big boy wants to fight"

Everyone began laughing.

"You can't beat all of us"

"Haha! C'mon guys let's kill him"

"We can't kill him, stupid"

"Why not?"

The masked guy face palmed, as the rest looked at him.

"The boss wants him alive dumb shit"

"Oh"

Yoshiki used this time to escape, he ran picking up his Vest and tie, he wouldn't want to waste his beautiful clothes.

* * *

"Fuck! My phone where is it!?"

While running he searched for his phone, when he found it he immediately dialed up help.

"He's escaping! See what you did!"

"Ugh, just stop blaming everything on me"

"Shut up, we have to capture that guy"

Yoshiki made it to his house and dashed inside it, locking the doors and windows.

"I need the cops now" Yoshiki said, he knew how risky it is to bring the cops but right now it wasn't the time!

"What's the problem?"

"There's guys with masks trying to kill me"

"How much are there?"

"About..20"

"Ok, I'll be sending cops to your location"

Yoshiki sighed, as he was about to rest on his couch, he heard glass breaking.

"My windows.."

Yoshiki went to the kitchen to grab a knife, he needs to defend himself.

"I might have to kill some.."

* * *

"You'll die..?" Satoshi said.

".."

"I won't let you die" The brunette said.

_"And if you do, I'll die too"_


	36. Taken by force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"…"

"I'm serious ok?" Satoshi blushed.

"Uh um.."

"I truly love you, you know it," Satoshi said. "You love me right?"

"…" Naomi looked away.

"I know you do, don't deny it"

* * *

Yoshiki breathed heavily, he felt blood still gushing out of his stomach.

"Agh.." Yoshiki said, he leaned on the door as he slid down to the floor.

"You two! Go go the windows! You right there! Try to knock out the door! I am going to get the engine running!"

"Damn..I should have skipped dinner.."

**-Flashback-**

"Yuuya?"

Kizami closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he turned around.

"Kishinuma" He said in his deep voice

"I'm surprised you still remember me"

"Who would forget a blonde douche bag?"

"Woah-ho! Are you mad at me?"

"…"

"You shouldn't be mad at me Yuuya, aren't you glad that I only knocked you out last time?"

"Why didn't you just finish me off?"

"No, I wouldn't kill someone's childhood friend"

"He considers me as his childhood friend?"

"Yea.."

"No, he probably considers me as a traitor"

"What? Why would he-"

"If he really did then he would have came to the rescue huh!?"

"…"

"…"

"I guess so..after you tried to stab him he now thinks you are a traitor and didn't even bother to ask if you are ok or call the ambulance," Yoshiki spoke.

".."

"Yuuya"

"What.."

"Why did you try to stab him?"

"Reasons"

"Like..?"

"It's not your business"

"Yuuya.."

"Shut up!" Kizami took out his pocket knife.

"…"

"Stop blabbing your mouth or I'll stab you!"

Yoshiki raised his hands up.

"Go on, I know you wouldn't"

"…"

Kizami's hand started to shake.

"…" Yoshiki watched as Kizami dropped his knife.

"Just couldn't do it eh?"

"…"

"Yuuya, why are you are doing all that 'thing' that you just did to Nakashima?"

"You saw it..?"

"Yeah"

"I only did it because I'm bored"

"Yuuya, I know why you are doing all this crap," Yoshiki said. "It's because of that psychopath father of yours! He's still alive out there!"

"…"

"I saw him the other day dressed all black with a mask on! Don't tell me that I was seeing things!

"…"

"Be honest Yuuya! Tell me that he is alive! Making you do all the work! He's your father alright but isn't it a crime for your father to order you to murder, blackmail and all that other crazy shit!"

"He's the only family member alive today.." Kizami mumbled.

"…"

"Of course I'll go help him out"

Yoshiki shook his head slowly.

"You just admit it, he's definitely alive"

"…"

"Look man, I know he is your father but I think you should just stay away from him or it will cause you problems"

"Shut up!"

"…"

"Don't talk anymore.." Kizami said weakly.

"Yuuy-"

Kizami grabbed his pocket knife from the ground and with all his strength, he stabbed Yoshiki right in the center of his stomach.

"Agh!"

"…"

As Yoshiki collapsed to the floor, Kizami shook his head and made a run for it.

**-Flashback End-**

_**Crash!**_

Yoshiki tried to stand up by using the door but by then, the masked men grabbed him.

"Good Job boys" The taller man stood in the center.

"Get him in the jeep" He demanded.

The men all grabbed Yoshiki and dragged him out of the house.

As Yoshiki struggled to break free he yelled out random negative words.

"Be quiet"

"I won't be quiet! Let me go!"

"I can't disobey orders"

"Why..? Why me anyways?"

"That, I don't know, young blonde boy"

"Tch…."

They all made it to a jeep, Yoshiki was thrown harshly into the jeep, affecting the wound.

Everyone went to their own separate jeeps.

"Damn it! I swe-"

"Be quiet" A masked man covered Yoshiki's mouth.

"Mmfmfmfmfffmm!"

"He's an energetic one" A man chuckled.

"Ok everyone, let's roll!"

* * *

As the Jeep rushed through traffic, satoshi didn't help himself but got very suspicious.

He shook his head and ran across the street where he found a bunch of police cars also rushing through traffic.

"The hell is going on..?" Satoshi said.

He shook his head again and walked slowly across another street where he finally made it to Yoshiki's house..and a bunch of cops?

Satoshi got worried.

"Sir!" The brunette said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you all here? Was there a problem or accident here?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Satoshi Mochida, I am visiting my best friend's house.."

The cop crossed his arms.

"Might as well let you know"

"Huh?"

"We received a call from to come here and help him with a kidnapping situation. When we arrived, we saw a jeep rushing out of the backyard, knocking things over so I send tons of cops to follow it. Right now, we are investigating the place"

"Wait..Yoshiki!? Yoshiki got kidnapped!?"

"I am guessing this Yoshiki guy is the guy that was kidnapped by 20 men"

"…"

Satoshi's eyes widened.


	37. Final

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"We got some cops chasing us!"

"Ugh, dammit! If only you guys worked faster!"

"What are we going to do!?"

The driver tried thinking while rushing through cars.

"We have to drop him off and maybe we can lure the cops elsewhere!"

"Wouldn't the boy escape!?"

"That's why I am sending you out! Don't be dumb!"

"…"

"Hang on! This is going to be very risky!"

* * *

"God dammit! Do something!"

"Look, we already sent our men ok? Just calm down and wait until we get news from them"

"How can I calm down when my friend is taken by 20 and who knows what they will do to him!"

"Are you sure he's your friend..?"

"A best friend" Satoshi replied. "It's normal for a best friend to worry about their friend! Don't think it the wrong way officer"

"I am not.."

* * *

"We are here! Throw the boy out!"

"Yes sir"

"You! Make sure he doesn't escape! Get him inside!" The driver said.

Yoshiki was thrown out of the car, he wanted to lay down forever but couldn't because then he was forced to stand up.

"Go inside and don't try anything! Or I'll shoot you"

The car rushed off.

Yoshiki followed his order and walked foward.

"Hurry!"

Yoshiki couldn't focus what was in front of him instead he focused on the gun that was aimed at his head.

"Look where you are going fool!"

Yoshiki gulped and went inside an old warehouse.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't know what's going to happen to him.." Satoshi had his hand on his back neck, worried about his friend.

"Good thing I found you here, you sure needed to talk to someone"

"I could have talked to someone on the phone.." Satoshi mumbled.

"Or that"

"Dude, do you have any idea where Yoshiki can be?"

"I don't know how he looks like"

"Did you see a black jeep?"

"I have seened black jeeps.."

"A black jeep that was rushing through cars today!"

"Nope"

"Wow.."

* * *

"Finally, you must be Kishinuma"

"Oh great, the big old man finally shows himself!"

".."

"This old man that has very stinky breath has opened his mouth to talk!"

"Kishinuma, you keep yapping bad things about me, you will die sooner"

"So you came to finish me off?"

"You came"

"I was forced to come to this old place!"

"Shut up young boy"

"Never"

"Yuuya, give me that knife beside you"

Yoshiki gasped as he heard "Yuuya" being called out.

"Yuuya?"

"Yeah, my son who else?"

"…"

"Here"

"Thank you" The old man said.

"Now.." He said looking down at Yoshiki who was standing up.

"I see that wound there"

"Yea, so?"

"Want me to open it wider for you?"

"Hell n-"

Yoshiki gasped as his eyes widened in surprise and a very awful pain.

"Agh!" Yoshiki dropped down to the floor with blood pouring out his now opened wound.

"Hahaha! That's what you get when you mess with me!"

"…" Yoshiki cried inside of him while he had his eyes closed on the outside with a couple of quiet whines coming out of him.

"Step 1 done" The old man said, he dropped the knife.

He smiled.

"Now give me the machete"

* * *

"Freeze!"

"We have you cornered!"

"Fucking hell!" The driver slammed his hand on the driving wheel.

"Please show yourself!"

The whole group of men exited the car and put their hands up.

"Good, now where is the kidnapped boy!"

"We don't have him!"

"Where is he, tell us or we will shoot!"

"We don't have him officer!"

"We won't-"

Another taller officer walked up behind the tons of officers and yelled put.

"Sir, we heard screaming and yelling from a warehouse nearby!"

The men gulped knowing they will capture the boss and the boy.

"Ok, you guys stay and arrest these men while I'll go with this group of men to that warehouse, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Stop!" Yoshiki said feeling tremendous sharp pain on his body.

"No way, I will slaughter you to death!"

"Aghhh!"

The old man laughed his head off.

"J..ust..stop.."

"No"

"Dad you heard him! Stop!"

The old man stopped and turned to face his son.

"Yuuya, what has gotten into you? You also agreed on this"

"I did but not this way! This way is brutal!"

"But we are a psychopathic family Yuuya! We murder people the brutal way, son, it has been for generations"

"Well, I think it's pretty brutal to just hit him with a machete father"

"Boy, you are a grown man!"

"Yeah, you left me as an orphan! And now you came back to me, I didn't even know my parents were serial killers"

"Either way Yuuya, we have the same blood and we have the same habit of murdering people understood?"

"…"

"Boy, don't make me do it to you"

"Oh, so you will do it to me? Are you really my father"

Meanwhile Yoshiki was still on the floor unable to stand up due to a injured leg.

"I am your father! I already showed you enough proof"

"Dad just stop all this and go somewhere else"

The old man raised a brow and walked towards his son, he had a tight grip on the machete.

"Son, what are you saying? We kill! Not live a normal life like other humans do"

"Well, I have been taught how to live a fucking normal life while you were somewhere else! You think I still have the habit of killing people and animals like when I was a young baby?"

"Yes"

"Well now I don't, ever since I started to socialize with people and have friends I realized murdering people is a wrong thing to do! Same goes with anything else!"

"Tch..son, you are definitely not a son of mine anymore"

"Damn straight!"

"Yes..it..is..but..killing..you..would..solve..this.." The old man said walking faster towards Yuuya.

* * *

"Mochida, we received news from our men"

"Ok, tell me"

"Looks like they found 2 wounded bodies"

"Wounded?"

"They are wounded pretty badly, we can take you there if you want to"

"Ok, just hurry please"

* * *

"The ambulance is coming just calm down"

Yoshiki breathed in and out heavily.

"Sir, are you sure he will live?"

"I'm not sure, we have another one that's also wounded pretty badly, it's up to god"

"…"

A cop came running.

"The ambulances are here"

"Good, hurry up! They need to be attended!"

"We are!"

* * *

"Woah! Try not to destroy the ambulance"

"Sorry, I was in a hurry"

Satoshi quickly got off the car.

"Have you guys seen tall guy with blonde hair?"

"He's inside the ambulance"

"Wait, who's the other injured one?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't exactly know his name, he hasn't opened his eyes ever since we found him lying down with a machete on top of him"

"…"

"It's a good thing we found the killer, an old man which seems to be the man we have been trying to find for years now"

"Is it that man with the weird accent?"

"Yes"

".."

"Well, go on, your friend might need you"

Satoshi nodded and ran to an ambulance near him.

"Yoshiki.."

Yoshiki opened his eyes slowly, he looked at his surroundings until he focused on Satoshi.

"Satoshi, what..are..you..doing..here.." Yoshiki said very weakly.

Satoshi looked at his wounds, it looked very painful seeing Yoshiki trying to stay strong while it probably feels so horrible inside of him.

"Sorry young man, we have to take him to the hospital now"

"Yeah"

"Dude, make sure you take care of the rest..if I somehow don't make it" Yoshiki coughed out blood.

"Don't say that man"

Yoshiki smiled and closed his eyes as the doctors attended him inside.

The doors closed and the ambulance rushed off to the hospital.

Satoshi looked at the ambulance that disappeared in the distance.

The brunette turned around to only find another ambulance that looked like they were ready to take in a guy with black hair and eyes.

Satoshi walked towards it and as he got closer to it he began to walk faster.

"Kizami?" Satoshi said.

"…" No response.

"What happened to him?"

"He's wounded badly by a machete"

"…"

"We fear that we might lose him"

"No! Don't let me down!" Satoshi grabbed the taller man's shoulder.

"We'll try our best, it's the only thing we can do for now"

Satoshi slammed the ambulance with his hands.

"Why him!?"

* * *

"Yeah, I met him before Yoshiki so he still is my childhood friend.."

"Look, you should call you friends Mochida, I only came because you forced me to"

"I can't, if I tell them it will be shocking news and if Yoshiki dies then it will be worse, I can tell them after.."

"Either way is the same"

"…"

Satoshi looked around and stood up quickly.

"Doctor, any news from the two?"

The doctor sadly looked at Satoshi.

"One is going to die, we tried everything but it" only can result as death and so.."

"Which one?"

"…"

Satoshi backed up as he realized who it was.

"…" Satoshi turned around with his a hand on his head.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**A year later...**

"And Yeah, that's what happened last year" Satoshi yawned as he stood up and punched his taller friend.

"Satoshi, I still can't get over it.."

"I know.."

"It's like..it was yesterday"

"…"

Satoshi's taller friend grabbed a comb.

"Might as well get ready for my date"

"Oh, you are going out with her?" Satoshi nudged his friend.

"Yeah, how about yours?"

"Oh, I took her to the carnival.." Satoshi smiled.

"That's just simple"

"Look, me wasting my money is a mistake, I know I'm rich but seriously dude I need to save it just in case I get kids or something.."

"Oh, now you are saying you want kids"

"Shhh" Satoshi looked around him.

Satoshi's taller friend looked at the picture behind Satoshi, he smiled and took it.

"This?" He said.

"Oh, that was me..and..him.."

"…"

"…"

Satoshi grabbed it and put it on a shelf.

"Well! I have to go now"

Satoshi turned around.

"Good luck **_Yoshiki_**," Satoshi said. "By the way you need to comb your hair again"

"haha, I will"

**The End**


End file.
